Twenty One
by Jobber
Summary: When Ron zaps Kim with an "Age Ray", all the guys in Middleton can't help but notice...but that's just the beginning of the wierdness. Why is Kim acting different?
1. Default Chapter

Wus up ya'll. If you've been reading my other stories, you've probably noticed that I'm making a habit of starting stories and never finishing them. For those who care, I'll finish those stories later but I feel like starting a new one. Hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome whether they're good or bad.  
  
"Kim Possible!"  
  
"Drakken!"  
  
The two foes faced off in the middle of Drakken's evil lair, both waiting for the other to make the first move.  
  
"What're you doing here??" Drakken yelled out angrily.  
  
"Gee. I don't know. What would I be doing in YOUR lair? Hmm…" Kim said smugly.  
  
"Grrrr…don't get smart with me! You're not taking back this invention! No matter what!" Drakken turned his head back and called his sidekick. "Shego! Get her!"  
  
"With pleasure!"  
  
As fast as Drakken had called her, Shego was on top of Kim, trying to bury her face in the ground.  
  
"Bwuahaha!" Drakken laughed manically.  
  
While the only two real fighters in the room duked it out and Drakken was preoccupied with his gloating, Ron took the opportunity and used it as a distraction. He snuck up behind Drakken and was about to reach for the ray gun in his hand but…  
  
"What're you doing, Buffoon?" Drakken asked calmly.  
  
That took Ron by surprise.  
  
"Uh…nothing…" Ron said nervously.  
  
"Please…did you really think you could sneak up on me and just TAKE this?" he said, pointing to the ray gun. "I may be slightly absent-minded at times but I'm not about to be outsmarted by a-" Drakken stopped when he realized the invention was gone. "What the…where is it!?"  
  
Rufus tossed the gun he had stolen to Ron.  
  
"Ha!" Ron gloated. He pointed the gun at Drakken and forced him to put his hands up. "What now, Drakken?? Who's the buffoon now???"  
  
Drakken growled. "Shego!"  
  
The fight on the other side of the room suddenly stopped when Kim and Shego caught glimpse of Ron and Drakken.  
  
"What??" Shego asked irritably.  
  
"We might as well go peacefully, Shego…Or else the Buffoon's gonna turn us into crusty old geezers with that thing," Drakken instructed.  
  
Shego glared at Drakken for being outsmarted by Ron, but unwillingly put her hands in the air.  
  
"Great job Ron!" Kim happily congratulated him. Her smile seemed to light up the damp, evil environment around them.  
  
Ron grinned back.  
  
Drakken made a sour face. "Great job Ron," he mocked Kim in a high pitched voice. "Get a room…"  
  
Kim kicked Drakken in the stomach, which made him fall to his knees but no one seemed to notice.  
  
"I'll tie these two up while you call the authorities."  
  
"Yeah sure KP."  
  
Ron pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open but hesitated for a moment.  
  
Kim gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Heh. I forgot the number."  
  
Kim slapped her forehead.  
  
About a half-hour later, the police were on the scene with a helicopter to take Shego and Drakken away.  
  
"Thanks again Ms. Possible," the sheriff said, extending his hand.  
  
"No big." Kim shook his hand. "But it was actually Ron who caught them this time."  
  
The sheriff chuckled. "Well, tell him the police force sends our many thanks."   
  
Kim nodded.  
  
"Let's go boys!" the sheriff yelled as they prepared to leave the island.  
  
Kim walked over to Ron, who was fiddling with the invention Drakken had stolen.  
  
"Ron, don't play with that! You're gonna hurt somebody!"   
  
"Relax, KP. I'm just making sure it ain't broke or nothing…look at this little knobby thingy here!" he pointed. "You can adjust how old you want the person to be! Who ever made this must be some kind of genius! You know how much people would pay for this kind of thing??"  
  
"Yeah Ron. That's why I can't have you playing around with it," Kim warned. "Did you talk to Wade?"  
  
"Yeah," Ron answered. "He said that Professor O'Neal was in Iraq right now so we can't return this thing for a while."  
  
Kim looked at him and groaned. "Aw man…let me guess. Wade wants ME to keep it until then?"  
  
"Yup," Ron grinned.  
  
Kim sighed. "Fine…let's get this thing home so we can put it in my safe."  
  
"You have a safe?"  
  
"Yeah. When you're a crime fighting teenager you have to keep some things stashed away or else someone like Drakken or Shego will take it."  
  
"Like what?" Ron asked.  
  
"Like…" Kim thought for a moment. "Like my diary."  
  
"You have a diary??" Ron asked, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Don't even think about reading it…or else the police will have to take ME to jail to tear my hands off of you."  
  
Ron laughed. "I'm just playing KP."  
  
She smiled as they both got in the helicopter to the mainland.  
  
Kim opened the door to her room and let Ron in. Besides Ron saving the day from evil super villains, today was actually a peaceful, normal day. It was nice and calm, just how Kim liked it (once in a while). She smiled to herself and looked to Ron…he was still playing with the ray gun.  
  
"Ron! You've been messing with that thing for an hour!"  
  
"Yeah but it's just so cool! I wanna try it out on somebody!"  
  
Kim's eyes widened. "No! Ron, you don't even know how to use that thing. For all we know, it might not even work yet."  
  
"Yeah but…"  
  
"Ron. Put the Age Ray DOWN," Kim said flatly, slightly annoyed at how hard headed Ron was being.  
  
"Hey, do you think this thing…what the…"  
  
"What's wrong?" Kim asked.  
  
"This…this trigger. It's broken! It won't move!"  
  
"Maybe you or Drakken accidentally broke it."  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
"Whatever Ron. Who cares. Just leave it alone and Professor O'Neal will fix it when we give it to him," said Kim as she opened her closet and turned the knob on her safe.  
  
"No wait Kim…I think…I…got it…"   
  
ZZZZZAAPP  
  
"Ron!!!!"  
  
"Oh sh-"  
  
Rufus covered his mouth.  
  
"Ron!!!" Kim yelled again. A bright white light surrounded her body. "Tell me you didn't…"  
  
"Shoot you with the Age Ray thingy?…" Ron said meekly.  
  
Kim would've yelled some more but the light was getting even brighter.  
  
"Ron! I can't move!"  
  
"Don't worry KP! I'll save you!!"  
  
"No Ron!! Stay back! You might get hurt!!"  
  
"But Kim-"  
  
"If one of us has to go, I want you to be safe…so you can tell people how you did this to me."  
  
"Kim!!!"  
  
Kim smiled smugly. "I'm just kidding Ron…but seriously. Back off, this thing might be dangerous."  
  
"But you-"  
  
The white light exploded in one final flash. When the light died down, Ron was on his knees, sobbing for his best friend.  
  
"No…" a tear came to his eye. "It can't be…Kim's…Kim's…"   
  
Ron looked up.  
  
"Kim!!! You're still here!!! You're still here!!! You're….you're…..you're….."  
  
Kim was just as amazed as Ron. "Ron! I'm still alive! Aw man, I thought I was a goner!!" she laughed hysterically, just happy to still be standing. "Ron, you don't know how worried I-" Kim stopped suddenly when she saw that Ron had stopped moving. He looked like he was in shock.  
  
"Ron…you okay?"  
  
She took a few steps toward Ron and noticed he was drooling all over himself.  
  
"What the…" Kim looked at him confusedly. Even Rufus had stopped to stare at her.  
  
"Why're you two looking at me like that?"  
  
Ron's mouth quivered as he tried to stop gawking. "Kim…"  
  
Kim could feel Ron's eyes scanning up and down her body. Ron was trying not to stare, but Kim could tell he wasn't doing a good job. She touched her cheek to make sure she wasn't blushing…she was…but she also noticed something else.  
  
"What in the world…AHHHHHH!!!!!" Kim yelled when she gazed into the mirror. She was…not her…the person staring back from the mirror kind of looked like her but she was…she was…  
  
"I'm older!!!" Kim screamed.  
  
"Your hips…" Ron continued to drool.  
  
"I'm taller!!!"  
  
"Your legs…"  
  
"I'm…"  
  
"Beautiful…"  
  
Just then, Kim realized why Ron was acting that way.  
  
"Oh my God…" Kim slapped her forehead. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Kim. You look so damn hot right now…I think I'm gonna wet myself…" Ron muttered under his breath.  
  
"Wh-what did you say, Ron?"  
  
Ron slapped himself, much to Kim's surprise. "Oh. Uh…" He turned his head to make sure Kim didn't see him blushing. "Sorry Kim. You just…you look…"  
  
"Ooh, pretty," Rufus chimed in.  
  
Kim couldn't help but smile a little. "Thanks guys."   
  
Ron nervously dropped the Age Ray that he was fidgeting with. "Um, um, yeah. Y-you-you are KP. You really are. You REALLY REALLY are…pretty I mean," Ron sputtered out, never taking his eyes off Kim.  
  
"Ron, you're sweet," Kim thanked him.  
  
His eyes scanned Kim once again in lust. He had just about forgotten that this was his best friend he was talking/thinking about…but he didn't care.  
  
"…But now that we've established the fact that I WAS zapped by the age ray and I AM older and slightly…cuter…then I think we should try to get me back to normal. So first we have to calm down and focus. You know what that means Ron?"  
  
"No, what," Ron answered in a monotone, zombie-like voice.  
  
"Your eyes…off my chest."  
  
Ron immediately snapped out of his dreamy state. Strangely, he began to notice that the clouds outside Kim's window looked a lot more interesting for some reason…  
  
"Ron. Look at me," Kim instructed.   
  
"Yeah, sure," Ron replied. He gave Kim his trademark goofy smile but she could tell it was forced.  
  
"Just exactly how old did you make me?"  
  
Ron looked at the back of the Age Ray and checked out the dial. "Um…it looks like you're…about twenty-one."  
  
"Oh. Wow. I'm still pretty young, too," Kim said in amazement.  
  
Ron fiddled with his fingers. "Uh, yeah…"  
  
"Okay. How do I get back?"  
  
"Back? Back to what?"  
  
"Ron. You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"I have no idea what you're implying, KP," Ron said innocently.  
  
Kim took the hint and glared at the side of his face since he refused to completely turn his head toward her. "You don't know how to change me back, do you?"  
  
Ron couldn't help but notice how pretty Kim looked when she was angry.  
  
"Not really KP," he replied. "But we can talk to Wade. I'm sure he can figure this thing out."  
  
Kim sighed and grabbed her Kimmunicator. "Alright…"  
  
beepbeepbeep beep  
  
beepbeepbeep beep  
  
The small screen of the Kimmunicator flashed on and Wade was seen casually sipping his soda.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked. His fingers typed rapidly on the keyboard and he made a sour face. A big crash was heard from his computer speakers. Kim could tell he was very preoccupied with the game he was playing.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but we kinda have an emergency here," Kim said anxiously.  
  
"Emergency? What happened?" Wade asked, still focused on his video game.  
  
Kim growled in frustration. Ron heard her and was immediately turned on by Kim's 'cat-like purr'.  
  
Wade finally paused his game. "Wait…Kim? What happened to your voice? It sounds diff…rent…"  
  
Kim frowned. "Oh no…"  
  
Wade's adolescent heart beat fifty times faster than it had ever beat…he should've looked at the screen earlier. His eyes widened, much like Ron's, and he started to grow faint…  
  
"K-k-kim?? Is that…you?" Wade asked dreamily.  
  
"Yes Wade. It's me…"  
  
"Wow, let me guess. Ron hit you with the Age Ray."  
  
"Yup."  
  
Wade chuckled for a while, not realizing Kim's situation wasn't very funny to her.   
  
"Wade. Help. Please," Kim pleaded.  
  
"How can I say no to a face like that?"  
  
Kim blushed while Ron flinched. No way this ten year old punk was trying to flirt with Kim…he saw her first!  
  
"Hey Wade," Ron said while putting his arm around Kim. Kim's cheeks grew redder still.  
  
"Hey…Ron…" Wade forced a smile.  
  
"I was just thinking…don't you ever wish you got out of your room once in a while? You know, so maybe you could go on a mission with us…" Ron paused. "Or maybe just…hang out with me…and Kim…" Ron licked his lips as his hand started playing with Kim's hair.  
  
Wade muttered something under his breath but gave Ron a smirk. "Don't worry. I'm sure those PRIVATE conversations I have with Kim will make up for it."  
  
Ron was taken aback. "What private conversations?"  
  
"Oh…nothing…"  
  
Wade was delighted by how jealous Ron looked.  
  
"Hey Kim. Is that a new shampoo you're using?" Ron asked innocently.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Ron took a whiff of Kim's hair as his face moved uncomfortably close to Kim's neck.  
  
"Because you smell extra nice today…" Ron answered.  
  
Kim gave him a confused glance. "Thanks…Ron…"  
  
"Anyway Kim," Wade quickly interrupted, "I'll get working on how to get you back to normal."  
  
"Yeah, you do that Wade…" Ron said smugly.  
  
"Thanks Wade." Kim winked and signed off.  
  
On the other end, Wade had fallen back in his chair. 'She winked at me…ooohh yeeahh…'  
  
Meanwhile, there was a knocking on Kim's door.  
  
"Who is it?" Kim called.  
  
"Kim's dad. Who is this?"  
  
Kim scratched the back of her neck in confusion until she remembered how different her voice must've sounded.  
  
"Um. Come in," she told her dad.  
  
"I just came in to…tell Kimmy how…" Mr. Possible looked around but her daughter was no where to be found. The only ones in the room were Ron and the 'foxy lady' standing next to him.  
  
"Oh. Sorry Ronald. Didn't mean to disturb you and your little 'girlfriend'…but don't you think you should be doing this somewhere else? Maybe at your house or you could rent a room or something-"  
  
"Ew! Dad! It's me!" Kim insisted.  
  
"Young lady, I understand that you must be used to having your way with men but I don't like the way you're coming on to me. I'm a happily married man and I'm not your 'big daddy'-"  
  
"Ew again! Gross! Dad, it's me! Kim!"  
  
Kim looked her dad straight in the eyes to make sure he knew she wasn't lying. Mr. Possible could tell from his daughter's beautiful, sincere eyes that she was telling him the truth. That didn't make it any easier to accept it, though.  
  
"Kimmy cub!? Is that you???"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"B-b-b-but h-h-how?"  
  
"Age Ray," Kim said flatly.  
  
"D-do you know how to get back to normal?"  
  
Kim shook her head sullenly.  
  
"That's not good…wait a second…before I came up here I heard crying and moaning. What're you and Ronald still doing up here…ALONE in these…these scantily clad clothes," he said, referring to Kim's mission outfit that had not grown along with her body. "I don't care if you're 'old enough' to do this kind of stuff! I'm not letting you-"  
  
"Dad!!" Kim pleaded, blushing furiously this time. "I'm already uncomfortable as it is. Do you HAVE to bring that up? Don't you trust me??"  
  
"Heh. Sorry Kimmy. Just making sure," Mr. Possible apologized.  
  
"Look. We can't do anything about this now. Wade's already working on a way to get me back to normal since APPARENTLY, this Age Ray can only make people OLDER. That's what I MEANT when I said it wasn't the FINAL PRODUCT." Kim glared directly at Ron.  
  
Mr. Possible started to make his way to the door. "Well I'll go tell your mother about this. Wait here while I get her."  
  
Ron and Kim waited patiently for Kim's dad but it was taking longer than expected. Kim's mom was probably having a hard time believing him.  
  
Ron broke the silence. "Listen, KP. I'ma go home for now. I'll leave this to the family. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. I guess so, Ron…"  
  
"I just uh…I guess I'll see you tomorrow…at school."  
  
Kim's eyes widened this time when she realized that she had to go to school looking like this. How was she going to explain this to anybody? Would anybody care? Or would the boys be too busy looking at her cleavage all day?  
  
"O-okay Ron. Later."  
  
"Yeah later KP."  
  
Ron walked out of the room and there was silence once again. Kim wasn't one to be fooled, though.  
  
"…Ron."  
  
"…Yes?" came a small voice hiding behind the door.  
  
"My butt doesn't like the way you're looking at it," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, er, um, ahem yeah. Sorry," was the last thing Ron said before he ran off.  
  
Kim giggled. In a way, she kind of like the attention. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all… 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Kim…"  
  
"Hey Josh…" Kim said seductively. "So, do you wanna get a bite to eat?"  
  
"Oh I'm hungry alright." Josh raised his eyebrows suggestively. Kim moved her face forward until their lips were just about to touch. "But I'm not talking about food…"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Ahhhh!!" Rufus yelled, now wide awake. He looked around for any intruders but only found Ron, who was sweating profusely. Rufus grumbled something about how it was too early to be awake and how he was going to get Ron in the morning…  
  
"Aw man…" Ron shook his head and looked to his clock which read '3:15 AM'. Rufus looked at Ron but didn't make a sound.  
  
"Sorry 'bout waking ya up, buddy, but that was some dream. Maybe I'm just jealous…"  
  
Rufus was still half asleep and completely puzzled by what Ron was talking about.  
  
"Rufus, do you think I'm a freak for thinking Kim looked hot today? You saw her…can you blame me?"  
  
Rufus shook his body 'no' and yawned loudly. It wasn't that he didn't care, but it was too early for him to listen to this.  
  
Rufus rubbed his eyes and fell backwards back onto the bed.  
  
"I guess you're right, Rufus. I should stop worrying and just get some sleep. I'll just think about it tomorrow…"  
  
"Whatever…" With that, Rufus and Ron dozed back to sleep.  
  
It was almost 8:30 and Ron and Kim were already on their way to school. Before he walked to Kim's house Ron had thought to himself, 'It's all in my mind. Kim didn't look THAT good yesterday. The only reason I overreacted was because I was still in shock of seeing her like that. Yeah, that's right…and today, I'm gonna treat her as normal as I usually do.' But that was BEFORE he got to the Possible house.  
  
"So what do you think of my outfit, Ron? Do you think it fits me?" Kim asked.  
  
"Oh, um. Yeah KP. It uh…fits really well…on you…" Ron managed to put out.  
  
"It's a good thing my mom still had these gifts to give to my cousin. They fit me perfectly!"  
  
"They sure DO," Ron told Kim while trying to look away. "I uh…like the skirt that you're wearing KP. It's very…short. It goes really well with your sleeveless shirt. Not to mention your hair…or your earrings…or your perfume that smells oh-so-sweet," Ron said half jokingly. At least he was getting a little more comfortable around Kim.  
  
Kim laughed. "Thanks Ron. I had a little fun accessorizing before school today. Just wanted to try out this 'new body' while I'm here."  
  
"Yeah, just don't swing your hips like that. It attracts too many dogs," Ron said cautiously, referring to the gawking men behind them.  
  
"Yeah, sorry," Kim blushed. "Oh! There's the school!" Kim pointed up ahead. "I hope I don't draw too much attention today."  
  
Ron gave her a, 'You gotta be kidding," look.  
  
Not surprisingly, Kim's arrival was quickly noticed once they reached the steps to the front entrance.  
  
"Jerry! Look!" one African-American boy called.  
  
"Oh…snap…" the boy next to him mumbled.  
  
"Who is THAT…mmm mmm mmm!!"  
  
"I don't know. Looks like Jennifer Lopez or Halle Barry or Jessica Alba or Britney Spears or-"  
  
The other boy slapped him on the head. "Stupid! She don't look as ugly as those foos!"  
  
They both politely stepped out of Kim and Ron's way and gave Kim their best smile. When Ron passed them he could hear a little more of their conversation.  
  
"Damn. She already got man."  
  
"That is one lucky son of a gun…"  
  
Just as Kim and Ron made their first steps into the hallway, they bumped into the familiar Bonnie Rockwaller. She looked at Ron and scoffed but caught glimpse of Kim and took a step back.  
  
"Who're you?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Bonnie…" Kim smirked. "Don't you recognize me?"  
  
"No, I don't know what you're talking about lady. I just wanna know why you're hanging out with THIS loser. Are you like his mom or something?"  
  
Kim and Ron exchanged blank looks.  
  
"I'm twenty-one, Einstein," Kim told Bonnie.  
  
"Well then I'd suggest that you step away from the dork," Bonnie teased.  
  
"Hey! Don't call Ron a dork!" Kim said angrily.  
  
"Well it's not like-" Bonnie paused and suddenly she seemed out of breath. "Oh my gosh. You're…you're…Kim!!"  
  
Kim smiled and stuck her tongue out at Bonnie. Bonnie just silently walked away without asking anymore questions…how could this have happened?? SHE was the hottest girl in school!  
  
Just then, Mr. Barkin passed by with a clipboard in hand. He was busily writing something down, like he always was. Probably writing a detention slip or something…  
  
"Stoppable!!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes? Mr. B?" Ron answered quietly.  
  
"I was looking over your grade in math yesterday…" Mr. Barkin looked at Ron in disappointment. "I hate to tell this to such an enthusiastic young student…actually I don't. Either you improve these pathetic chicken scratches that you call homework, or I'm going to have to personally kick you off the cheerleading team!! Is that CLEAR, Mr. 'Mad Dog'!?"  
  
"Y-y-y-yes sir Mr. B," Ron said in a feeble position.  
  
"Now you get to class before I-" Mr. Barkin stopped when he looked at who Ron was standing next to.  
  
"An who is this lovely young lady?" Mr. Barkin asked softly.  
  
"Oh that's Kim," Ron answered.  
  
"Ooh. Kim…mmm. Such a nice name for such a fine looking woman."  
  
"Uh…Mr. B."  
  
"Not now, Stoppable. I'm just working the old Barkin charm…not that I'm that old. I'm only-"  
  
"Mr. Barkin," Ron persisted.  
  
"Oh and such lovely looking eyes. I like that in a woman…"  
  
"MR. BARKIN!!: Ron yelled, already fully grossed out.  
  
Mr. Barkin growled. "What is it Stoppable??"  
  
"That's KIM. KIM POSSIBLE."  
  
"Kim…Kim…Kim Possible???"  
  
Ron nodded. Mr. Barkin calmly walked away.  
  
"Where're you going?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, just gonna wash my mouth out with soap a few million times. Then maybe I'll bang my head on a desk somewhere…"  
  
Kim and Ron both chuckled but tried as fast as they could to forget that moment ever happened.   
  
RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG  
  
"Aw man. That's the bell. Looks like I'm gonna have to wait till later to meet up with Josh."  
  
'Wait a minute. Josh? She's LOOKING for Josh? Oh no…this can't be good," Ron thought.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure," Ron agreed resentfully. "I gotta get to class. Later."  
  
"Later Ron," Kim waved.  
  
Ron smiled as he parted ways with Kim. The most perfect girl that he would ever know. Ron always loved her personality, but her new look had shed a whole new light on her. So much so that…  
  
'Nah!' Ron pushed the idea aside.  
  
But he couldn't help but give Kim one last glance before he left. No doubt that she was talented…but she was also so pretty and popular, even before she got zapped with the Age Ray.   
  
Ron sighed dreamily and headed to class. He had to remember to stop talking to himself…  
  
RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGGGG  
  
Lunch time and Kim hadn't seen Josh all day. She was starting to get a little frustrated but decided it wasn't that big of a deal. He'd show up eventually. Meanwhile, Ron, Kim, and Monique all sat down at their usual table.  
  
"Lunch time, lunch time, lunch time," Ron drooled as he let Rufus out. "My favorite part of the day." Rufus dug into Ron's lunch while Ron chatted with Kim and Monique. "So how've you been pretty lady?"  
  
Kim grinned. "Oh, pretty good. I got everyone's attention, that's for sure."  
  
"Yeah, right…" Monique mumbled.  
  
"What's wrong Monique?" Kim asked worriedly.  
  
Monique slouched over the table. "Nothing."  
  
"C'mon Monique, you can tell me. You're my best friend…best girl friend," Kim said, taking notice of Ron.  
  
"No really…"  
  
"Monique."  
  
"…I don't wanna hurt your feelings."  
  
Kim looked at her questionably. "Hurt my feelings? What'd I do?"  
  
Monique stared back at Kim in an equally uncertain gaze. "I know you can't really help it but…you know that boy who I've had my eye on for a while?"  
  
"Clyde? Yeah…" Kim smirked. "What, did he finally ask you out?"  
  
Monique rolled her eyes. "No. He had his eye on YOU all day. I saw you guys in science, and he was checking you out every time I looked at him. I remember he looked at you and winked…and you winked back."  
  
Monique looked at Kim with an annoyed look on he face. Ron stayed silent, but was somewhat jealous.  
  
Kim stared back blankly. "I was just being polite. He winked and I didn't wanna make him feel bad so I winked and waved at him-"  
  
"You waved?"  
  
"Yeah. What's the big deal?"  
  
"The 'big deal' is, you're stealing MY MAN," Monique folded her arms boldly.  
  
Kim chuckled. "Oh c'mon Monique, you're overreacting."  
  
"Oh really? How did you wave back him? Did you just raise your hand? Or did you wave your hand from side to side? Or did you do that little twinkly thing with your fingers?"  
  
"Monique, this is silly-"  
  
"Just answer it," Monique sighed.  
  
"Fine. I guess I kinda…did the little twinkly thing-"  
  
"Aw man! Kim!"   
  
"What're you guys talking about??" Ron interrupted.  
  
"When girls wave with their fingers it usually mean that they're interested," Monique explained to Ron.  
  
"Oh…" Ron looked at Kim disappointedly.  
  
"Monique, I'm not interested in Clyde. Believe me, I don't wanna steal anybody's boyfriends…but it's been like that all day. All the girls can't stand that guys are trying to hit on me," Kim explained.   
  
"I guess…"  
  
"Besides, blame Ron for doing this to me."  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault that you got in the way of the beam!" Ron spoke up.  
  
"Got in the way??" Kim huffed. "Puh-lease. You shouldn't have been playing with that thing in the first place."  
  
"Yeah, alright alright. I'll buy that," Monique laughed. She felt a little better about trusting Kim. "Now that we've got that out of the way, let's talk about how GOOD you look at twenty-one. Girl, I'd give anything to look half that good when I get older."  
  
Kim laughed. "Thanks Monique."  
  
beepbeepbeep beep  
  
Kim picked up her Kimmunicator. "Hey Wade."  
  
"Hey Kim," Wade smiled.   
  
"So what's the sitch?"  
  
"Drakken and Shego again…they've escaped from prison and now they're in New York stealing the world's largest telescope."  
  
"A telescope? Why would Drakken and Shego need a telescope?" Kim asked.  
  
"Beats me. That's why we need you to find out."  
  
"On it."  
  
"Oh and Kim."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you notice that I got a new shirt? Do you like it?" Wade asked, pointing to the red polo shirt he was wearing.  
  
"Yeah Wade. It's nice," Kim said casually. As soon as she logged off, Wade pumped his fists.  
  
"Ron, we gotta go," Kim told Ron.  
  
"Aw man. I didn't even get a chance to eat my…lunch?? Rufus!"  
  
"Heh. Sorry," the little naked mole rat apologized. He burped and fell back asleep.  
  
Kim got up from the table and started to walk to the door. "Alright, Ron. Let's-"  
  
"Kim?"  
  
Kim turned around in surprise. "Josh!"  
  
Ron looked at Monique. "Damn it, Monkey!"  
  
"Why does he always show up at the exact right time?" Monique asked.  
  
Ron sighed. Wouldn't he like to know… 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks for all the comments! I really appreciate all of them and I take them in consideration. About the PG-13 thing, there's a few parts of this story that might seem a little PG-13ish but not too many. Unless anyone else really thinks I should change the rating then I'll just keep it PG.  
  
Sorry, I know this chapter's kinda short but I hope you still like it. I'm gonna be on vacaction for a week so I won't be able to write the next chapter til at least next Wednesday...but I'll try to post it ASAP.  
  
Wait...one MORE thing. You've probably all noticed that I like using this: "..." That's kind of my style. I was just wondering if anyone found that annoying. I can limit them if anyone really wants.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Josh took a good look at Kim's body and whistled in approval. Kim giggled and touched her hand on her cheek to cover up the redness. Josh carefully inspected every inch of her…every curve…every smooth surface of her amazingly healthy skin…every one of her considerably large body parts…  
  
…And Ron cringed for every second that Josh was loving. "Look at that!" Ron told Monique. "Only Mankey could get away with acting that stupid!"  
  
"Heh. What can I say? He's cute," Monique responded.  
  
Ron gritted his teeth so loud that Monique could hear it. "Man…if only I had his charm on the ladies. That'd be so cool. But look at me…nothing close to that pretty boy," Ron whined.  
  
Monique laughed. "Jeez Ron. Why you hating on Josh so much?"  
  
Ron smirked. "I don't HATE Mankey. He just…bugs me…"  
  
"Why?" Monique asked flatly.  
  
"Why? Ha!" Ron recalled the first reason why Josh was such a jerk. That was an easy one…but he stopped when he realized…he couldn't find a reason. He looked to Rufus for a response, but he just shrugged and looked away.  
  
"I…uh…because he…" Ron mumbled. "Hmmm…I don't know."  
  
Monique folded her arms. "See. Josh hasn't done anything to you. Remember that time when he even went trick-or-treating with you?"  
  
Ron remembered it…Josh led him to some great houses with loads of candy. So much candy…Ron remembered the joy it had brought him to smell that wonderful, delicious candy. And Josh even gave him half of his share for letting him come along.  
  
'Good times, good times…' he thought.  
  
But then he snapped back into reality. "Yeah, so? That was just one night. I'll admit that Josh was pretty cool to me on Halloween…" Ron stopped again. "And…he's usually nice whenever I see him at school."  
  
"Yeah. So what's your beef with him?"  
  
"I…I told you I don't know. I forgot," Ron said, almost uncaringly. He tried to think back to a time when Josh had pssed him off. Well…his name ALMOST sounded like Monkey and that annoyed Ron…but he just noticed that coincidence a few weeks ago, and Ron had resented Josh for longer than that.  
  
'I guess I just like not-liking him…' Ron said to himself. Though, the back of his mind was telling him otherwise. Rufus handed Ron his juice since the rest of his lunch was already down Rufus' stomach.  
  
"I just don't like him Monique. He gets on my nerves," Ron boasted. He took a gulp of his juice.  
  
"Oh give me a break," Monique scoffed. "He hasn't done anything except-" Just then, an idea popped into Monique's head. She was skeptical at first, but the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. It wouldn't hurt to ask Ron, at least.  
  
"Ron. This might sound kind out there but is it because of Kim?"  
  
Ron almost choked on his juice. He had to spit the rest of his drink back into the carton, but he managed to put out a few words. "Of what??"  
  
"Well cus…Kim likes him…"  
  
"So? I couldn't care less of what Kim thinks about him."  
  
"Okay, okay. Just a thought…"  
  
Monique and Ron sat in uncomfortable silence for a few more seconds before they decided to let the issue die, much to Ron's satisfaction. While Monique continued to finish the rest of her lunch, Ron took the moment to look at Kim. To others, it just looked like he was waiting on Kim, but in actuality, Ron also found it pretty easy on the eyes.  
  
Rufus watched the whole scene unfold from the comfort of the cafeteria tray, and he laughed at Ron's awkwardness.  
  
Rufus was the only one that Ron had ever told his feelings to. Sometimes they were about Kim… He never admitted to liking her but occasionally, he would make a comment that raised Rufus' suspicious. In situations like these, the one incident that always stood out in Rufus' mind was last year's Valentine's Day. Hmmm……..  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ron slowly walked up to Kim, who was just about ready to start cheerleading practice. Ron was holding something behind his back.  
  
Ron gulped. "Um…hey KP."  
  
Bonnie and the other girls noticed Ron's voice and turned around to see what was happening.  
  
"Hey Ron. What's up?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"I-uh…I've been…meaning to give these to you." Ron stuck out his hand stiffly and handed Kim the flowers.  
  
Bonnie and the others immediately started to snicker amongst each other but Kim and Ron didn't even notice them.  
  
"Wow!" Kim said in surprise. "These're beautiful…" She took a whiff of the assorted variety of flowers. "…and they smell so nice…"  
  
Kim looked up at Ron, who was shifting his weight from feet to feet. "Wow, Ron. I don't now what to say…"  
  
"How 'bout you just give your boyfriend a big kiss-wissy on the wips?" Bonnie butted in. All the other cheerleaders were giggling uncontrollably.  
  
Ron and Kim both tuned around and saw that the whole squad, including Mr. Barkin, was watching. Even Mr. Barkin was ALMOST laughing.  
  
"I hate to interrupt you two and your little 'moment', but we have cheerleading practice to get to," Bonnie arrogantly informed them.  
  
Ron could see Kim was blushing furiously (not that he wasn't). He hated to put Kim through all of this. He knew that, unlike him, she had a reputation to protect…and this embarrassing little incident was about to ruin it. Damn it! Why couldn't he have waited until later to give these to her?  
  
Ron spoke up. "Oh! Hahahaha!" he laughed. "You thought these were from me? Hahaha! Yeah, that's funny. Actually Kim, these are from…um…Josh! Yeah, that's right. They're from Josh-"  
  
Ron then realized that he had just basically cemented a Kim/Josh relationship. Flowers on Valentine's Day from her biggest crush. Oh yeah…that was smart.  
  
Rufus remembered how distracted Ron was that night. He couldn't even sleep…  
  
"Hey! Kim!" Rufus squeaked and tugged on Ron's baggy t-shirt.  
  
"Kim…" Ron said nervously. "What'd you guys talk about?"  
  
Kim was already smiling before she walked back to Ron's table. "Oh. Nothing."  
  
"Good," was all Ron could say.  
  
"Okay! I'll tell you on the way to our mission!" Kim shrieked excitedly.  
  
"Great…"  
  
"Later Monique," Kim waved.  
  
Monique nodded. "Later Kim. Later Ron." She winked.  
  
Ron waved but wondered why Monique winked at him.  
  
"Ron! You won't believe it!" said Kim. They were already at the front of the school.  
  
"What?" Ron asked 'excitedly'.  
  
"Josh thinks my new look is…HOT! Oh…I love this body."  
  
"Gee Kim. Who would've ever thought. Some guy called you hot. Woo-pee, let's have a party."  
  
"What do you mean? Did anyone else say I looked hot?"  
  
"Kim…you're twenty-one…you have 'assets'…you're hanging around a high school…need I say more?"  
  
"Oh. Right," Kim giggled.  
  
Ron sighed. Man…this Kim is such an airhead… 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all the reviewers. You guys have all been cool to me and I really appreciate that you took the time to comment.

The orignal chapter had indentations a few other differences than the one you're about to read but that's because screwed it up somehow. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

The plane ride to New York was taking longer than Kim had expected. She estimated that it had been two hours since takeoff, which was a pretty long time for such a fast and expensive plane like the one that they were in. Bored out of her mind from gazing out the window, she checked on Ron to make sure he was doing okay.

Kim looked across the sofa-like backseat and saw that Ron was sleeping...and so was Rufus, who was in Ron's lap. She couldn't help but smile at them cutely. Ron's head was leaning toward one side, about ready to fall out of his seat. She scooted over a few inches and placed his head neatly on her shoulders. For a while she played with his hair while Ron slept quietly...curling her fingers in a knot with his short blonde hair...styling it to her liking...

Kim looked up and smiled at the kindly man who had lent her the place. He was staring at Kim and Ron...and Ron...

"Ah!" she yelled when she realized what she was doing.

Kim immediately pulled her fingers out of Ron's hair and pushed him off her shoulder.

THUD

"Ow!! Hey!! Watch it!!" Ron yelled surprised and out of his sleep. He rubbed his head and looked up at Kim from the floor.

"Ooohh!" Kim bit her fingernails nervously. "I'm so sorry Ron! I didn't mean to drop you like that!"

Rufus scurried up back to his seat and waved a fist at Kim for dropping him.

"Sorry Rufus," Kim apologized. "Ron, is your head okay?"

Ron winced as his hand touched the bump on his head. "Yeah. Nothing I can't handle," he said to Kim.

Ron slowly picked himself up with Kim's help. "Why were you sitting so close in the first place? Weren't you sitting over there when I fell asleep?"

Uh-oh.

"Um..." she thought fast. "It was getting kinda cold so I...moved away from the window."

Ron frowned. "Kim...airplane windows don't open."

"Maybe she was trying to cuddle up, my boy!" Mr. Mathers called out.

Kim gasped and Ron blushed but rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"No! It's nothing like that Ron. I'm sorry. I didn't know you would mind so much if I moved closer," Kim said nervously.

"No big KP. I know how-"

"Did you know that she was playing with your hair, too? Curling it up in her fingers and everything," Mr. Mathers interrupted.

"What!?" Kim yelled in surprise. "Ron, I wasn't-"

"And she was staring at you while you were asleep."

"Stop that!!" Kim scolded. "Ron, I'm really sorry." Kim blushed slightly but not enough for Ron to notice. "I just got kinda lonely so I moved over...and I wasn't playing with your hair," she lied.

"Heh," Ron chuckled.

'That would've been cool if she was...' Ron thought.

"Don't sweat it. We're friends, right? We don't gotta get all suspicious about this kinda stuff," he assured her. She smiled back until Mr. Mathers butt in once again.

"Here we are!" Mr. Mathers announced. "Now are you sure you kids don't want me to land the plane first?"

Kim glared at Mr. Mathers furiously but tried to talk as nicely as she could. "Yeah. Me and Ron love skydiving." Kim yelled as she opened the door on the side of the plane.

"Alright. Your call! Good luck!" Mr. Mathers waved.

"Thanks." Kim attached her parachute on her back and checked on Ron. "I'll go first okay?"

Ron nodded.

"Now you kids call me again if you need any help, okay?" Mr. Mathers offered Kim and Ron.

Kim snorted. "Yeah...we'll do that."

About fifteen minutes later, Kim, Ron, and Rufus were finally on the ground and in the middle of Time Square (in New York, of course). Their sudden drop from the sky went surprisingly unnoticed since everyone in New York walks to dang fast anyway.

"Whew! What a rush!" Ron declared excitedly.

"Whoooosshhh!" Rufus added.

As soon as Kim landed, she whipped out her Kimmunicator and switched to the handy map of New York that Wade had uploaded.

She scanned the areas on the map until she found the blinking checkpoint from Wade. "It says here that the telescope is on the west side of the city, about 10 miles from here. Maybe we can catch a cab or something."

Ron exchanged an iffy look with Rufus. "Gee, I dunno KP. Are cabs really all that safe nowadays? I mean, do we really know the man in front of the glass window? What if one of them is an escaped convict or something and he's really just taking us to his hideout in the subway where he can tie us up and interrogate us for useful information to foil the government's plan for a-"

"Shush!" Kim ordered. "Fine. We'll take the subway."

"But what if he's waiting for us there-"

"Let's go."

Kim tugged Ron by the shirt and pulled him down the nearest subway entrance. She looked around the dingy concrete environment and carefully stepped on the unnaturally sticky floor. She saw a few miserable faces of street bums looking for loose change. Being the good person that she was, Kim couldn't help but leave them some money.

"Here you go, sir. I hope this will help. Maybe you can one day get out of the streets and live a normal life," Kim said sweetly.

"How bout we forget the money and you just give me a little dance there, honey?" one of the bums replied.

"What???"

"Yeah, c'mon. Do a little dance for ole Jimmy," the bum requested. Kim noticed the drool that was coming out of his mouth and that his eyes were locked directly on her body.

Kim shivered and backed off from the bum one or two inches. "Don't make me take my dollar back, sir," she said sarcastically.

"And don't make me pull out my kung-fu-fo-jizo! Waaahhh!" Ron added. He and Rufus got into very dangerous looking stances to chase the bum out of the subway.

Kim shook her head. "Ron, what'd you do that for? You just scared away a hobo. He'll probably have nightmares over that."

"He was bothering you," Ron said defensively.

"Yeah but-" Kim wanted to chase down the bum and apologize to him but decided there were more important issues at hand. "What ever. Let's just get on one of these things."

"Sure KP. And don't worry. I got your back!" Ron said, making a face at all the hobos around them. Each one of them backed off and begged to be left alone.

"Ron..."

"What?"

Kim sighed. "Okay, it looks like we take this train until we get to THIS stop." She pulled Ron over and pointed at a giant map in front of them. "Now...any idea how we get on one of these things?"

Ron shook his head 'no'.

"Hm..." He looked around carefully to see if anyone else was boarding the subway. "Oh hey look! It looks like we just jump over one of those rail thingies and just get on."

"Are you sure we don't have to pay?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, look." He pointed at a group of teens a few meters away. "See. They just jump over it and no one cares."

Kim still looked at Ron skeptically but once she thought about the situation, she realized that now wasn't the time to be WASTING time. "Alright..."

"Cool. Could you give me a boost over one of these things? Because...I...uh...think...I'm...stuck...."

"And YOU were actually thinking of trying out for basketball this year? sigh"

"Ron, we're almost there. Just one more stop," Kim informed her goofy sidekick. She was thinking up of possible evil schemes that Drakken might've been planning with a telescope while Ron mingled with the locals.

"So uh...watcha listening to? ...G?" Ron asked the slightly older teen next to him. His afro almost blocked out Ron's view of the sun.

"Nuffin. Music you probably wouldn't know," he replied coldly.

"Hey, I resent that! I bet I know more about music than you do."

"Pft What ever."

"Hi!" Rufus popped out.

The teen literally jumped up a few inches before landing back into his seat. "Man what the hell is THAT??"

"It's a naked mole rat."

"A naked mole what?"

"A naked...mole...rat..."

"Man, that sounds like something from a por-"

"Can I just listen to your music?"

"Hell no!"

"What?? Why not??"

Ron continued to plead but the young man just turned up the volume on his headphones.

"...Don't ignore me like that!"

"Hey yo, you looking for a fight homie???"

"Ron? Is he bothering you?" Kim interrupted.

"Yeah! This guy won't tell me what song he's listening to!"

"Why don't you just leave him alone and just focus on the mission?"

"Yeah 'Ron'. Listen to yo friend and focus on yo little mission. Now get out of my-" the rowdy young man stopped when he looked up and saw Ron's friend. "Holy crap homie..." the teen replied in awe. He gawked over Kim's magnificent features. Kim and Ron exchanged nervous glances. "Is this your home girl, dawg??" he asked Ron.

"Uh...yeah, I guess..." Ron said, putting an arm around Kim in a defensive position. He made sure that his new friend wasn't getting any closer to Kim.

"Don't worry, I ain't gonna hurt nobody...daaaang..." He licked his lips and chuckled a little to himself. "You doin' alright fer yerself playa. Anyone who can get a girl like THAT is truly pimping it." Kim folded her arms and huffed.

He pat Ron on the shoulder and handed him his CD. "Here. You can take this if you want. It's bootleg anyway."

"Gee...thanks. Who is it anyway?"

"It's the new 50 Cent joint. You know who 50 is, right? After all, you ARE the music wiz."

"You bought this for 50 cents? Coolio! Where can I get some more of these??"

"Ron! We're here!" Kim said as she got up and started walking toward the street.

"Hey yo. Keep it real, dawg," the young man said smugly. He grabbed Ron's hand and did a strange kind of handshake before he left.

"Yeah. Later, G."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Do me a favor and if you ever see me again, don't call me G."

"Uh sure, homie."

The teen rolled his eyes as the door behind Ron shut and he chased after Kim.

"Hey! I think I'm starting to understand these New Yorkers better!" Ron said proudly.

"Ron. Do me a favor and if you ever see a guy like that again, just leave him alone."

"Hey, we got off to a bad start but I think we could've been buds if we stayed on the train longer."

"Sure Ron."

Kim and Ron made their way to the point on Wade's map that wasn't much further from where they were standing.

Ron continued. "But if he even set a finger on you, I was about to plant one right in his kisser."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow..."

"...What's the big deal? You'd do the same for me..." Ron thought about what he said for a second. "Actually...you DO really hit people..."

Kim kept on walking. "Yeah but that's really thoughtful of you Ron..."

"What? It's thoughtful to hit people?"

"No, it's thoughtful to think of others before yourself."

"Oh. Well, in that case then I guess I AM a pretty thoughtful guy."

Kim laughed. "Ron, the world would be a lot better if everyone was as sweet as you."

Ron stayed silent while he continued to walk with Kim. For all he knew, Drakken could've been sneaking up on him at that very moment.

'Wow. That's a pretty nice thing to say...' he thought to himself.

Rufus popped out once again. "Haha! squeak Blushing!"

"No, I'm not," Ron said, covering his face from Rufus.

"What was that Ron?"

"Oh, um, uh, nothing. Just talking to Rufus."

Kim nodded and looked around her surrounding area. There was a huge building right in front of them. It looked pretty plain, but looks can be deceiving...

"Rufus, could you quiet down? I don't want Kim to get the wrong idea," Ron whispered.

"Oooh."

"Shut up Rufus."

"You like her?"

"No I don't- ugh You don't understand Rufus."

"C'mon..."

"No Rufus, I don't."

"pft What ever..."

'Why does no one seem to believe me anymore?' Ron thought.

"Why don't squeak give flowers?"

"Don't get your hopes up Rufus."

"Uh huh, uh huh."

"Why do you always do that?"

"For your own good."

"My own good?? How is teasing me for my own good?"

"Because. You like her."

"No I don't!"

"Ron, quit messing around and focus. Drakken could be around here somewhere." Kim said intently. Ron didn't notice that she was in a crouched position and they were already inside of a dark hallway.

"Sure, what ever Kim. Now...as I was saying, Rufus-"

"Ron! Look out!!"

"Huh? Ahhh!!"

Ron quickly ducked underneath Shego and avoided touching her scalding hot fists.

"Argh! So close! So close to squashing the little idiot!" Shego yelled in disbelief.

"So, Shego...resorting to cheap tricks just to get rid of us, huh?" Kim told her female rival while Ron crept towards her leg for protection. He was in a feeble position, still shocked by how close Shego came to tearing his head off.

"Ms. Possible..." Drakken said slowly. He came out from the shadow behind Shego with a smug look on his face. "We meet again. How about we just-" His expression changed when he saw who was in front of Shego. "What the. Who the heck you?"

Kim smiled equally smugly. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Grrrr..." Drakken growled. "I see the buffoon...but no Kim Possible...what're you doing here without Kim Possible!?" he asked Ron.

"I uh...lost her?"

"Wait a minute..." Shego said, taking a closer look at Kim. She fully recognized that hated, over confident smile. "THAT'S Kim Possible!"

Kim smile grew wider.

"What? Can't be...I know my arch foe and that's just some skanky bimbo alongside the buffoon. How can SHE be Kim Possible??"

"Skanky bimbo!?!" Kim yelled angrily. "I'll show you, you arrogant piece of mutated bubble gum!"

"Arrogant piece of...!?! Why I oughta...you dirty excuse for a Playboy movie star!!"

"What!?!" by then Kim was fuming. Ron and Shego looked on but didn't see any point in interfering. "Dirty blue urinal bucket!!"

"Grrrrr...fiery red implant queen!!"

"Power-hungry egotistical sexist jerk!!

"Boy-crazy air-headed drama-queen cheerleader!!"

"Selfish small-handed Shego-dependant coward!!"

"White trash!!!"

"Eccentric lunatic!!!"

"You...you...Kim Possible!! It's you!!"

Shego looked at Dr. Drakken questionably. "You're just now realizing that? It's obvious of what happened. Her friend must've struck her with the Age Ray and now they can't get her back to normal. What a bunch of morons..."

"Serves you right! Ha! Now look at you! You're just a...a...a beautiful woman!" He pointed at Kim.

"I'm flattered, Drakken. Really."

"ARGH!! Always with the witty remarks!! Well two can play that game! You hormone-driven, Miss Goody-Goody, perfect, jailbait-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Hey! I don't like where this is going." Shego stopped him. She looked at Kim directly in the eyes. "Now as much as I'd like to add to the list of 'things I hate about you', WE haven't actually stolen anything so YOU can't arrest us."

"I can have you arrested for breaking out of prison."

"Well...well yeah, actually. You got me there..."

"But if you didn't steal anything, then what're you doing here?" Ron asked confused.

Shego snorted. "We WERE gonna steal the world's largest telescope but blue boy forgot one little thing in his plan."

"We can't carry it..." Drakken groaned.

"So now we're here. With nothing in our hands and we were just about to escape but then you two showed up."

"Aw, what a pity," Kim remarked.

"Where do you come up with so many gosh dang comebacks all the fricking time..." Shego mumbled.

"So can you just let us go?" Drakken pleaded.

"No way. You two are going back to jail where you belong."

"That's right!" Ron added, now standing. "But I'm still kinda wondering what you were planning with a telescope."

"Isn't it obvious!?" Drakken inquired. "I was going to steal the telescope and then go to Japan where they have the world's most powerful heat ray and steal it and then I was going to create a gigantic space station where I could go to in out space, then I would put the telescope on the space station, fire the heat ray through the telescope where it would then be magnified by a significantly large amount of power and then it would be shot at the earth when everyone on the entire planet would be obliterated and...I would...have nothing to...rule over......ah, screw it! It was stupid to begin with!"

"I TRIED to tell you..." Shego sneered.

"But don't worry," Drakken butted in confidently. "I've come up with an even better idea just now...heh heh heh..." he said, focusing his attention on Kim. "Come Shego. Let's get of here. I've got the perfect plan..."

"Hey wait! You can't just leave!"

"Watch us!" Shego yelled.

With that, a cloud of smoke covered the area, causing Kim, Ron, and Rufus to cough uncontrollably. When they looked up, Drakken and Shego were already gone.

"Ugh! We let them get away..."

"Eh. We can't win all the time. Besides, what're THEY gonna do?"

"I don't know...what do you think Drakken meant by 'the perfect plan'?" Kim asked worriedly.

"Pft Nothing. He's just bluffing."

"But he seemed pretty sincere about it..."

"Hey c'mon! Like I said, they can't do ANYTHING to penetrate YOU! You're the perfect crime-fighting machine! You can't be beat so don't worry about it!"

"sigh I guess..."

Ron recognized that Kim wasn't going to let the issue die so he did the next best thing to cheer Kim up. "Hey, what do ya say I take my favorite supermodel to Bueno Nacho, huh? My treat."

That made Km giggled a bit. "Well...okay."

Rufus also laughed and tugged Ron's shirt.

"I know what you're going to say Rufus and 'no'."

"Haha! Flirt!"

"What did he say?" Kim asked.

Ron's gaze shot up nervously. "He said 'dirt.' He wants to eat dirt!"

"O...kay..."

Rufus snickered to himself and laid back from the comfort of his pockets. He'd quit messing with Ron for a price...maybe a naco from Bueno Nacho? Grande sized? Rufus licked his lips hungrily. While they were in the plane, he would tell Ron his demands...


	6. Chapter 6

Still can't change the spacing and stuff like asterisks. Sorry.

"Wus up Kim."

Kim jumped frantically. "Oh, hey Ron. For a second there, I thought you were another sleazy boy."

"Nope. Just good ole courteous me."

Ron slowly entered the combination on his locker (right next to Kim's) while Rufus jumped onto Kim's shoulders.

"Hey Rufus. Have you been a good naked mole rat lately?" Kim said, petting him on the head. Rufus jumped in excitement and nodded.

"Say, Kim. Do you think you could take Rufus over to the water fountain? He's getting kinda thirsty and I can't...get...this...stupid...thing...open!!"

Ron banged his locker with his fist so hard that it made a dent.

Kim smirked. "Amp down Ron. It's no gonna open by force."

"Yeah but this locker that doesn't...work!!"

SLAM

"Heh. Keep working on it Ron. I'll take Rufus to the snack machine or something."

"Oh boy!" Rufus squealed.

Ron paused guiltily for a few seconds to watch Kim strut to the next hallway...then continued to beat the living hell out of his locker.

"C'mon, c'mon! Open up already!"

click

"Yes! I remembered the combo!"

SLAM

"Hey!!! Who-"

Before Ron could finish, he observed a hand still on his locker. Whoever had slammed shut his locker had nice, silky smooth arms...and mmmmm. She smelled like Victoria's Secret.

"Hey Ron," someone slurred lustfully into his ear.

"H-h-h-hey...B-B-B-Bonnie???"

With Ron's back to his locker, he could see that he was surrounded by a multitude of girls, most noticeable Bonnie, who was standing so, so very close to him.

"Hi Ron..." the rest of the girls said in unison.

"H-h-h-hey. What're you...doing?"

"Oh nothing," Bonnie answered. "We can't hang out with our new...mmmm favorite hottie?"

"M-m-m-me?"

"That's right Ron. You."

Bonnie's hands were now extended, both leaning on the wall flat-handed, and with Ron in the middle.

"Um. Bonnie?" Ron said meekly. "Do you think you could back up a little?"

"Why? You don't think I'm as pretty as Kim?"

Ron blushed but at the same time, was still confused by what was happening.

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"Y-y-yeah. Kinda..."

"Oh. Well. I'm sorry Ron," Bonnie pleaded apologetically.

"It's okay Bonnie. Just...just..."

Ron then noticed that he could feel Bonnie's upper body coming closer...and her legs, left uncovered by her short skirt, were already touching his pants...

"Woah...hey, um, Bonnie...that's...not making things better. You're actually moving CLOSER...heh heh," he laughed nervously.

"Oh! Really? Silly me."

For a few seconds, Ron and everybody around him didn't move a muscle. Ron was very anxious for Bonnie to move away...until he realized she WAS moving but VERY slightly...and not in the way he expected.

'Oh God! I can't hold it in much longer! Can I die from hormone explosion???' Ron thought nervously.

Bonnie's legs were slowly grinding near Ron's bottom half. All he could do was watch and be mesmerized.

"Bonnie!?"

All the girls, chuckled, for some reason.

"Yes?" Bonnie turned around to face Kim.

"What're you doing to Ron???"

"I was just-...well," Bonnie giggled. "Why don't you ask Ron? HE was coming on to me so I just sorta went with it."

"Uh huh. Sure. Can you just leave him alone now??"

"Oh okay Kim. We'll leave you two love birds alone."

With an evil laugh, Bonnie walked away with her little posse.

"What was THAT all about?" Kim asked Ron.

"No idea KP...thanks for breaking that up."

"No problem Ron."

"But while it lasted...That was like some crazy fantasy or something...all those pretty girls..."

Kim's face went sour.

"Puh-lease! You think BONNIE is pretty???"

"Well, yeah. In an evil kinda way...you gotta admit Kim. She IS pretty hot."

"ugh I can't believe you think that way about Bonnie!"

"Think what way?"

"That you...LIKE her."

"I don't LIKE her...but those curves..."

Obviously agitated, Kim scooped up her books and started walking to her next class.

"Hey! Wait up!"

But Kim didn't stop.

"Kim! C'mon! Don't take it so personally! If it makes you feel any better, you're really pretty, too!"

Still, she kept on walking.

"You're starting to get on my nerves KP. Slow down!"

"Oh? I'm getting on your nerves??"

"Jeez! What's your beef with Bonnie, anyway?? You're both equal individuals to me."

Ron mentally slapped himself. 'No wait! Not the right way to phrase that!'

"ExCUSE me? Bonnie and ME? We're EQUAL??? I'm your best friend! What has SHE ever done for you???"

"No, I meant that your bodies-"

"Our bodies??? Ron, what kind of pervert are you??"

"Pervert???" Ron dropped his backpack. "This whole week, I've been the only one treating you normally while all the other guys were ogling you like crazed animals...and YOU don't do anything about it. It's not like YOU mind all the attention. But when Bonnie comes up to me and starts humping my leg, you expect me to-"

"You could've pushed her away!"

"Would YOU have pushed Josh away??"

"No. But that's different!"

"No it's not! You know how much I don't like Josh, but you still keep flirting with that guy!"

"Ooooohh!!" a nearby boy hollered. By then, a crowd had already gathered to watch Kim and Ron's argument.

"Shut up about Josh already!! Josh has never called you names or picked on you before!!"

"Ohhhhh!" the crowd hooted.

"But Josh DID cause a strange string of events that led to ME being locked in a CLOSET because my 'best friend' thought he was more important than me!! Oh! And ALSO, don't forget about the time where I went into the Amazon, all alone, just to get YOU a stupid flower so you wouldn't disappear forever, but all you did was go out on a date with Josh, and almost be defeated by embarrassment ninjas!!!"

Everybody around them paused. "...What?"

"At least I can GET a date!!"

"Oooohhh..."

"Maybe I COULD find a date if you didn't keep scaring them away!!"

"Oohh! Burn!!"

"I was PROTECTING you Ron! Do you ACTUALLY think that all those girls would, all of a sudden, be madly in love with you!? Especially Bonnie, for crying out loud! You get turned on by that $2 piece of garbage!?"

"Oooooohh!!"

"Kim, you're just jealous!! You get jealous whenever another girl gives me a little attention!!"

"Jealous??? Ha! Of what?? Of a girl going out with some immature LOSER!?!"

This time, the crowd stayed silent, except for a few boys in the back who were laughing their heads off. Ron's expression softened. He no longer looked angry...but hurt. Kim also knew deep down that she should've apologized...but her pride wouldn't let her.

"......Alright Kim. Alright," Ron stated slowly, not even looking in Kim's eyes. "Go ahead. Hang out with all your 'popular friends'. You can stay like that forever, for all I care," he said, referring to Kim's body. "I'm outta here."

And just like that, Ron shoved his way through the crowd and calmly left their sights.

"Well...YOU made me like this!!" Kim shouted down the hall.

Rufus jumped off Kim's shoulder. He glared right into her eyes.

"squeaksqueaksqueakBEEPBEEP" he yelled.

"What did he say?" one boy whispered to his friend.

"How should I know??"

Rufus scurried away to find Ron as the bell rung, and the crowd scattered. Leaving only Kim.

'What just happened?' she asked herself. 'How did a simple trip to the snack machine turn into THIS?'

Kim felt like crying. She wasn't personally hurt by any of Ron's insults, but she knew she had crossed the line.

"Serves him right..." she told herself.

"Wow...that...worked...way better than I expected," Bonnie whispered in awe.

A random girl in the bunch spoke up. "Um...shouldn't we feel a little bad about Kim's situation? I mean, that WAS a little much..."

"Feel bad??? Hahaha!" Bonnie laughed. "The whole point of this was to get back at Kim! Why should we feel bad??"

"Well because...we kinda did it for the wrong reasons..."

"Oh. And YOU would've been okay with it if Kim had gone out with and stolen every single guy in this school? She ruins our relationships, we ruin hers. That's just how it goes...and if ANY of you tell Kim about this, I swear, the same thing will happen to you."

The girls nervously looked at each other and wondered why they had ever agreed to Bonnie's plan in the first place.

"Sometimes I amaze myself...ahhh. I'm such a genius."


	7. Chapter 7

I'm a little dissapointed from the lack of reviews in the last chapter but hey. Maybe I deserve it. Just tell me if this story (or maybe just a particular) is really that bad. I'll keep writing but if you don't like where it's going, your opinion is always appreciated. Maybe I'll change it up to be more fan pleasant.  
  
Enjoy :)  
  
Ron was now at home, in his bathroom to be specific. It was 8:00 at night, and he had spent the whole day thinking about what Kim had said. He'd been in arguments with her before but never had she insulted him like that.  
  
"Maybe she's right Rufus…" Ron said, looking himself straight in the eyes, through the misty bathroom mirror. "Maybe I am a loser…"  
  
"Nuh uh! Uh uh!" Rufus squeaked sincerely.  
  
"Of course you'd say that…you're always there for me, buddy." Ron pet Rufus lightly, which made him smile. "But if my best HUMAN friend says that I'm a loser, then what's stopping other people from thinking that?"  
  
"Stop."  
  
He looked at Rufus questionably. "What?"  
  
"squeak Didn't mean it."  
  
"She didn't mean it?"  
  
Rufus nodded.  
  
"Then why'd she say that?"  
  
Ron thought back to earlier that day. Kim popped off right after she saw Ron with the other girls…and Bonnie…  
  
"Hm…I wonder…"  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Yeah Monique. Me and Ron had a little argument earlier…" Kim moaned over the phone.  
  
"Little argument? I heard it was an all out war of words."  
  
"Oh come on. You know me and Ron would never-"  
  
"…"  
  
"…Okay, fine. I haven't talked to him since."  
  
"So what was it all about?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't even remember…"  
  
"Well someone told me…"  
  
"Told you what?"  
  
"Uh. Never mind."  
  
"Moniiique…"  
  
"…Someone said you were getting all riled up because you saw Ron with a bunch of other girls."  
  
"I guess, that kinda makes sense…"  
  
"And she said that you got especially ticked off when Ron was kinda enjoying it."  
  
"…I…guess…"  
  
"Sooo…is that really what happened? Cus it sounds to me like you're-"  
  
"Don't. Say it."  
  
"What? Jealous?"  
  
"I told you not to say it!"  
  
"Well…are you?"  
  
"I don't know…I guess so…but…it's not that…"  
  
"…Tell me, Kim…what do you REALLY think of Ron?"  
  
"Monique! It's not like that! I was just being overprotective, I guess. You know that Bonnie wouldn't have done that for no reason. I was trying to keep Ron safe."  
  
"By calling him a loser?"  
  
"I…yeah……"  
  
"Oops."  
  
"Oops is right. I should apologize."  
  
"Yeah. You should."  
  
"sigh Thanks Monique."  
  
"Hey, no prob. But I think it might take a LITTLE more than just an apology."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Ron was pretty shook up today. You're gonna have to…ahem 'win' back his forgiveness."  
  
"…What do you mean?"  
  
"…"  
  
"…Well? What're you saying?"  
  
"…You're going to have to…'seal the deal'."  
  
"…What?"  
  
"You're going to have to 'give' him something in return for being such a jerk."  
  
"Like…what? A video game? Money? I don't think he likes-"  
  
"Kim. A little more sincere."  
  
"…Candy?"  
  
"Dang it Kim! You should…kiss him or something!"  
  
"What!?! What does THAT have to do with anything???"  
  
"Kim. Admit it. You know what I'm talking about."  
  
"No, Monique. I don't. Sorry, but I have to go now. Good bye-"  
  
"Wait! Okay! I'm not gonna imply anything here, but at least know, that he'll really take it to the heart if you…do it. It's a shallow trick but it works. Trust me. Particularly, by a pretty girl...like, oh…I don't know…you?"  
  
"You think I'm pretty? Aww. Thanks Monique."  
  
"Girl, don't change the subject."  
  
"…Sorry."  
  
"Nah, it's okay. Just remember what I said. Think about it."  
  
"…Alright."  
  
"Good. Now…I guess you have 'things' to think about. I'll talk to ya later Kim."  
  
"Yeah…Later, Monique…wait, actually. Wait. Hello? Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you…think Ron thinks I'm pretty?"  
  
"I don't know. Do you think Ron's blind?"  
  
"No," Kim blushed. "But I'm talking about, even before I got zapped by the Age Ray thing and turned all 'big'."  
  
"I know. That's what I was talking about, too."  
  
"Oh…wow, you really know how to make me nervous."  
  
"Hahaha…just follow your instincts. You'll know what to do."  
  
"…Alright."  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna throw up. This gushy stuff is making me SICK."  
  
"Haha. Later Monique."  
  
"Later Kim."  
  
click  
  
"Hmm…she makes a lot of sense…but ME? Kissing RON? I'm not THAT desperate."  
  
"…But it would be kinda nice…Oh God! What am I thinking??? It's not that big of a deal. I just want Ron to forgive me…and there are such things as friendly kisses…"  
  
CRASH  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Hello, Beautiful. Did you miss me?"  
  
"Drakken!? What're doing breaking into my room???"  
  
"What do you think I'm doing?? Airhead…"  
  
"Let's not star this again."  
  
Just then Kim felt something grab her from behind. She tried her hardest to escape but whoever it was, he was strong…or she.  
  
"Ha! Great job Shego!" Drakken yelled proudly.  
  
"Urgh! Let…me…GO!!!"  
  
Kim was squirming uncontrollably until Shego kneed her in the back. Tears of pain welt up in Kim's eyes but she refused to give in.  
  
"You know, SOMEONE is gonna hear all this!"  
  
"Oh! Think not!" Drakken boasted. "Your parents went out for 'groceries', remember? And your little feidty brothers aren't here. They…went out to test their 'bottle rocket' or something…"  
  
"Without my permission?? Ohh!! The Tweebs are gonna get it…"  
  
"Ah well, you won't have to worry about that. For you won't have to worry about anything from now on. I'll be making all the decisions for you. Mwuahaha!!"  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
Drakken cleared his throat and gave Kim his best smile. She just winced and continued to struggle.  
  
"Before I saw you a few days ago, I was already working on improving a previous invention of mine. One that didn't work out so well when I first used it. But it DID show potential…that's why I continued to tweak with its components-"  
  
Kim yawned. "Still have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Grrr…FINE!! I'll just tell you and get it over with! Even with your mature body, you're still the little brat that you're always been!"  
  
This time, Kim smirked.  
  
"But…" Drakken chuckled evilly, making both Kim and Shego wonder. "That's what turns me on about you…"  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Kim and Shego screamed in disgust. "EWW!!"  
  
"Oh calm down!!! This isn't jailbait anymore!! She's almost as old you, Shego!"  
  
Shego made a face, but Kim couldn't tell from her angle. "Yeah but still…ugh"  
  
Drakken sniffed Kim's hair slowly. "Wow…you are an attractive individual…THIS you. Not the teenaged one."  
  
"Bite me," Kim spat.  
  
"Grrr…let' just get this over with. She'll be much more easy to deal with once I plant this mind control device on her!"  
  
Kim's expression immediately dropped.  
  
"No! Wait!"  
  
"Too late Kim Possible!! THIS mind control device still allows for me to order you around and do whatever I want, but still allow you to show 'human' emotions."  
  
"What does that mean??"  
  
"It means, you do what I tell you but no one will notice that it's not you."  
  
Kim gulped. "Why did you wait until NOW to use it on me??"  
  
"Oh you'll see…you'll see…hahaha…mwuahaha!!"  
  
Shego couldn't help but join in on Drakken's evil laughter. The room seemed to shrink and Kim's world was coming crashing down. What if she was never able to get back to normal?  
  
She looked down in shame, for the first time defeated.  
  
"Sorry Ron……"  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Joke of the day (a little long): Seems God was just about done creating the universe, but he had two extra things left in his bag of creations, so he decided to split them between Adam and Eve. He told the couple that one of the things he had to give away was the ability to stand up while urinating.  
  
"It's a very handy thing", God told the couple, "I was wondering if either one of you wanted that very ability."  
  
Adam jumped up and blurted, "Oh, give that to me! I'd love to be able to do that! It seems a sort of thing a man should do. Oh please, oh please, oh please, let me have that ability. It'd be so great! When I'm working in the garden or naming the animals, I could just stand there and let it fly. It'd be so cool, I could write my name in the sand. Oh please God, let it be me who you give that gift to, let me stand and pee, oh please..."  
  
On and on he went like an excited little boy who had to pee. Eve just smiled and told God that if Adam really wanted that so badly, that he should have it. It seemed to be the sort of thing that would make him happy and she really wouldn't mind if Adam were the one given this ability.  
  
And so Adam was given the ability to urinate while in a vertical position. He was happy and did celebrate by wetting down the bark on the tree nearest him, laughing with delight all the while.  
  
"Fine," God said looking back into his bag of leftovers. "What's left here? Oh yes, brains...." 


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Monique," Ron called to Monique, who was walking toward his locker.

"Hey, wus up Ron. Talk to Kim today?"

"Nah. Not yet. ...sigh" Monique could sense the sadness in Ron's eyes as he struggled to open his lock (again...) "Been looking for her though...do you think she'll forgive me?"

Monique rolled her eyes, almost annoyed by Ron's actions. "You should be the one waiting for an apology from HER. It wasn't your fault for what happened yesterday. Jeez Ron, don't let Kim step all over you like that."

"Yeah but what happened yesterday was...pretty bad. I don't care who was right, I just wanna make sure we're still friends."

It took a minute for his statement to sink to Monique's head but when it did, she couldn't help but feel compassion for the poor boy. Here he was, ready to set his pride aside, just so he could hang out with his best friend again. "I wish they made all guys like you Ron. Ain't no one else in this entire dang school as sweet as you "

Ron blushed. "Heh, thanks."

"Kim should feel lucky to have someone like you looking out for her."

"I guess...hey! There she is now! Hey Kim!" Ron greeted.

"Hey Kim," Monique also waved.

Kim clearly saw Ron and Monique but she kept on walking, past her two confused friends.

"Uh...Kim? Did you hear us?"

"Oh." She stopped. "I'm sorry. Hi Monique." With that, Kim arrogantly turned her shoulder and left.

"Hey!! What about me??" Ron pleaded behind her.

But she was already gone...

Monique was left in just as much shock as Ron was. "Um...I think I'm gonna have a talk with Kim. I'll uh...talk to ya later Ron," Monique said kindly.

Ron didn't look back at Monique. He was disappointed, to say the least. Thoughts of Kim were filling his mind. He didn't know why he was being so forgiving maybe he just acted that way to every pretty girl he met...

"...Yeah...later..."

He picked up his stuff and walked to class alone, except for Rufus who was talking to him constantly, telling him to cheer up. Monique couldn't help but feel sorry for him and angry at Kim.

"So later, you wanna hang out at my house or something? I don't feel like going anywhere tonight so...I thought maybe we could just cuddle up on my couch. My parents are gonna be gone again and...you get the picture." Kim winked, as if Josh wasn't already drowning in drool.

"Kim," a voice from behind came, "we need to talk."

Kim turned around and saw Monique taking a seat next to her. "Oh, hi. Again."

"Don't 'hi' me. I saw what you did to Ron back there and-...Josh, could you turn around?"

Josh, who had gone off into his own little dream world staring at Kim (who looked especially hot today...), nodded bashfully. "Oh sorry."

Monique continued. "I saw what you did to Ron and I just wanna tell you right now: that was not cool, Kim. What were you thinking?? I mean, I know you and Ron had an argument but-"

Monique was stopped when Kim's hand sprung up in her face and shut her lips, literally. "Okay. I don't know who the heck you think you are getting all up in me and Ron's business, but I'm gonna be nice and tell YOU right now: Ron's a jerk. I don't like him. End of story."

"...Wh-what? You're kidding right?"

"Please. Do you really expect someone as perfect as me to lie?"

"Dang, arrogant much?"

"ugh Don't make me stop talking to YOU, too."

Monique glared at Kim but refrained doing anything physical. She didn't want to hit her friend no matter what the circumstances or how weird she was being (plus, Kim could probably kick her a). "I don't know what your problem is but I guess you can figure it out without any friends. Later Kim." She stood up, shook her head angrily and left for another desk.

"humph I'm too good to be her friend anyway," Kim scoffed. "Isn't that right Josh?"

"Yes Kim..." Josh said, in a trance-like state. He was so occupied by Kim's 'hooters' to pay any attention to what just happened.

She chuckled to herself. "Monique won't be so confident when I'm done with her...I think I know the perfect way to teach her a lesson. She'll learn that she should NEVER mess with Kimberly Ann Possible..."

A little later that afternoon, in the cafeteria, Ron sat at his usual table, all alone, eating quietly and somberly. He noticed that Kim had attracted a huge crowd around her table and that she was talking to a bunch of snobs and jerks that Ron never liked anyway...except for the snob in the middle...how could he make it up to her?...

"Ron!" Monique slammed her tray on the table loudly. "You're right! Kim's a no good arrogant little bitc-"

"Woah, woah. I never said anything like that," Ron defended himself.

"Oh. You didn't? Well I'LL say it then. Kim!!" Monique was facing the crowd of people surrounding Kim, even though she probably couldn't hear it. "I hope you're listening! Because if you ever think you'll find any true friends out of those bands of butt-kissers, then go ahead and try! Just know that me and Ron aren't gonna stand for it!"

"Hey, Monique..."

"You'll never see US getting on our knees and bowing to you, Ms. 'Teen Queen Supreme'!"

"Uh Monique."

"Take your attitude somewhere else, girl! Unless you come here right now and apologize for what you said to me and-"

"Monique!" Ron pointed nervously. "I think Kim heard you...but I don't think she cares..."

"...What're you talking about?"

Ron motioned for her to look the other way and sure enough, Kim was on the other side of the cafeteria...

"...Oh. My...Gosh."

...and Kim wasn't alone. She had in her arms a handsome young African American boy...she had him in her mouth, actually. Aggressively, she brought his head towards her's, making a slight moaning noise here and there. The boy, of course, was speechless but wasn't about to push her away.

"That's...that's Clyde...Kim is KISSING Clyde...my 'almost official' boyfriend, Clyde!!"

Ron gulped and checked to make sure that it was really Kim who was purposely being a 'Bonnie' (Ron's definition of a w). "Uhh...maybe she tripped? And Clyde caught her?" Ron suggested innocently.

"Tripped!? That ain't tripping Ron! That's trippin'!!"

"What's the difference?"

"Kim is 'trippin' by taking this argument way too personal!"

"Oh I get it. Slang..."

"Argh!! I oughta start kissing Kim's friends! Maybe that'll show her that two can play that!"

"I think you're taking this out of proportion too..."

"No I'm not!!" Monique told a scared Ron. "Name someone Kim's has her eye on."

"Okay okay. Josh?"

"No, he's another one of Kim's zombies."

"Uh...Clyde?"

Monique didn't have to say a word to tell Ron 'no'.

"Well...I'm Kim's friend..."

"No he's...oh. Uh..." Monique blushed. "Sorry Ron. Unlike SOME people we know, I don't take advantage my friends."

"Speaking of that certain person," Ron pointed again, "she's looking at us now."

Monique and Ron both looked to see Kim stick her tongue out at them and wave, mocking them with every finger.

"...You know what Ron?" Monique slid her chair out from under the table and shook her head disapprovingly. "I can't stand this. I'm going outside to eat."

And just like that she left. Ron watched her leave. He had never seen any of his two girl friends act this way before. Kim was already back in the middle of her posse of boys, while they were all chattering about this and that, flirting with Kim. Ron had no idea what had happened to her...just a few days ago she was acting extremely humble for someone in her position, but now she was the biggest, most arrogant witch that he had ever seen.

'That Age Ray must've screwed up her head somehow...' he thought. 'Nah...She's probably just soaking up the attention...that's what I'd do.'

But something about Ron's argument seemed wrong...very wrong.

JOKE OF THE DAY:  
A man decided that he was going to ride a 10-speed bike from Phoenix to Flagstaff. He got as far as Black Canyon City before the mountains justbecame too much and he could go no farther. He stuck his thumb out, but after 3 hours hadn't gotten a single person to stop. Finally, a guy in a Corvette pulled over and offered him a ride. Of course, the bike wouldn't fit in the car. The owner of the Corvette found a piece of rope lying by the highway and tied it to his bumper.  
  
He tied the other end to the bike and told the man that if he was going too fast, to honk the horn on his bike and that he would slow down. Everything went fine for the first 30 miles.  
  
Suddenly, another Corvette blew past them. Not to be outdone, the Corvette pulling the biketook off after the other. A short distance down the road, the Corvettes, both going well over 120 mph, blew through a speed trap. The police officer noted the speeds from his radar gun and radioed to the other officer that he had two Corvettes headed his way at over 120 mph.  
  
He then relayed, "...and you're not going to believe this, there is a  
guy on a bike honking his horn trying to pass....


	9. Chapter 9

SHORT chapter. Sorry people. Got school and everything. This chapter is more of a teaser for the next few chapters (in more ways than one...). Don't get what I'm saying. Read on....

The next day went pretty much the same as the day before. Kim soaked up the attention while Ron and Monique fumed on the sideline. It wasn't until one of their afternoon classes that Ron and Monique actually dared to mention Kim's name.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Ron and Monique exchanged nods as they both sat down, taking seats next to each other.

"I know this spot's usually reserved for Kim but...I don't think she'll mind," Monique stated sarcastically.

"Yeah. Kim doesn't need squares like us anymore. I wonder if she'll ever want to switch out of that body of hers..."

"The way things are going, I doubt it. She probably wants to stay 21 forever," she snickered. "By the way, are you still going to the dance this Friday?"

"Uhh... don't know...I was gonna go with Kim, but she's busy that night..."

Monique sighed, not really wanting to ask what he meant by that, but she asked anyway, "How busy?"

"I think around...15 guys are going to the dance with Kim."

"Figures..."

"But you know what, Monique...I beginning to suspect that something else is going on. I don't know what it is yet, but ....Kim's acting a little TOO big-headed and strange to be...well, Kim."

"So you're suspecting some sort of conspiracy theory or something? Yeah right Ron. This isn't a TV show," Monique scoffed.

"No, not exactly. I'm just saying-"

BRRRRIIINNNGGGG

The bell rang loudly and a pompous, old English lady stood up from her desk. "Class, take your seats and quiet down," she announced and they obeyed. Ron would just have to keep his crazy speculations to himself for now.

In the back of the room, out of the corner of her eye, Kim saw and heard Ron's conversation with Monique. She knew now that Ron had suspected something. She couldn't let a clown like him blow her cover after all the hard work she already put into it. Something had to be done about Ron...not with force, because someone would notice if Kim had, all of a sudden, attacked her best friend...but she knew another way...a more conniving, yet...sensual way...

After class, Ron was so tired and bored that he forgot all about telling Monique...what ever he was going to say. He picked up his books, and followed the rest of the class out of the doorway. He could see Kim's red hair through the crowd of people, and her substantial features made her even more of a stand out. She waited for Ron to clear the doorway and enter the hall and then she came up to him and spoke.

"Hey Ron."

"Hey...Kim?? You're talking to me now?" Ron asked surprised. He looked around for Monique but Kim purposely got in his way and locked eyes with a slightly uncomfortable Ron.

"About that..." Kim started. "I wanted to talk to you about not speaking to you and about being so rotten to Monique. I REALLY feel awful about it and...I just think you deserve an explanation. After all, you always were my FAVORITE friend..." she said, smirking at her own sentence.

"Uh...I always thought it was called a 'best' friend, but favorite works too..."

Kim laughed louder than she should've. "Hahaha! You're so funny Ron! That's what I LOVE about you."

"...O...kay..."

"...Look," Kim sighed. "Come over to my place after school and I'll fill you in on what's been happening the last few days. I'm really sorry about it and...I'll tell you later."

"...Alright..."

Kim smiled brightly, so much that Ron couldn't help but smile back. He could never resist Kim's charm...

"Okay then, I guess I'll just see you later then," Kim nodded.

"Yeah...I guess we'll just talk later." Ron didn't know what was going on but he felt relieved.

"Bye Ron."

"Later KP."

She chuckled at the mention of her cutesy nickname. She bounced off (from Ron's perspective, it was bouncing), until she stopped about 10 steps away from Ron. Acting like she had forgotten something, she turned around and made a face to show that she was thinking.

"Oh!" she remarked. "And, Ron...before you come over, you might wanna stop on over at the liquor store and...buy yourself some 'protection' if you know what I mean. Just in case." She winked and giggled to herself while she walked away again.

Ron was absolutely speechless...he DIDN'T know what she meant...or did he... A horrifyingly nervous Ron looked to Rufus for advice but all he could do was shrug. Even he didn't know what was up.

'Was Kim...hitting on me?'

If you don't know what protection is, GOOD. Keep it that way. I'm not gonna take this story too far into the gutter so bare with me. I know what I'm doing (or do I...?). And about all those reviews questioning the authenticity of the characters' reactions, got it covered. Read and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters. (I'd make a smiley face right now but I'm not really into that kinda thing).

JOKE OF THE DAY (aka The cheap but useful gimick):

Mike and John were two guys who absolutely loved Baseball. they based their whole lives around it. They played it every chance they got, they went to every game they could possibly get tickets for, and whatched all the others on TV. They were obsessed with the game.

As the years went on they decided to make a pact with each other, if one of them died before the other, he would come back and tell the one still living if there was Basball in Heaven. Because, after all, how could it be Heaven if there's no Baseball?

Sure enough, One of them dies. John died of a heart attack. Although saddend by his friends death, Mike couldn't help but be exited at the prospect of finally finding out if there really is Baseball in Heaven, and eagerly awaited John's answer.

About three days after his death, John's spirit finally came to visit Mike. It was about two in the morning when he arrived. "Psst, Mike, it's me", he said, hovering over Mikes bed. Mike stirred, then awoke and jumped at the sight of John's spirit floating over him. "Jesus!" he cried.

"Not quite," John said "It's me, John!"

"John, buddy, good to see you!" Mike said, "So tell me is there Baseball in Heaven!"

"Whoa, Whoa, calm down," John said "I,ve got good news and bad news for you."

"Well, tell me the good news first."

"OK, there Is baseball in Heaven!"

"That's great!" Mike said excitedly, "But, what's the bad news?"

"Well" John said, "The bad news is, you are pitching tomorrow"


	10. Chapter 10

I guess you could call this chapter PG-13ish but nothing major really happens so...don't be too afraid. lol.

"Different" chapter, hope you enjoy:

After school, Ron took some time to think about whether he was going to comply with Kim's request or not. He probably should've told Monique about the situation...but Ron knew already that she would've told him not to go. That was probably the smartest thing to do, but the curiosity was killing Ron, so he went anyway.

'Besides,' he thought. 'This is just gonna be like any other time I visit Kim. I've been to her house, like, a million times. This is no different than any of those other times.'

Ron took one last deep breath then rung the Possible family's doorbell.

DINGDONG

It rang.

After the first ring, a voice came from the second story of the house. "Come in!" Kim called.

Ron opened the door, but not before he noticed that the driveway was empty. No cars or bikes in sight...Kim's parents and the 'Tweebs' were probably out somewhere.

Again, he ignored the circumstances and went in. Ron checked his pockets to make sure Rufus was alright, but then remembered that he had left Rufus at home, right before coming over to Kim's house.

'Wow, how convenient,' Ron thought. 'Guess that means we're all alone...no big.'

Ron climbed the familiar steps up to Kim's room but stopped right before her door. There was no noise coming out of her room. That either meant that something was wrong or that Kim was waiting...

The door opened.

'Yup, she was waiting...'

"Hey Ron!" Kim said cheerfully.

"Um...hey, Kim," Ron said in the most casual voice he could muster.

"Come on in. I was just finishing up my homework...let me just do this last problem..."

"Oh...okay."

Apparently not even noticing how nervous Ron was acting, Kim sat back down in her chair and pulled herself up to her desk, writing frantically to finish the task at hand.

"So, uh...how's Monique doing?" Kim called from her desk.

"She's good...a little mad...but..." Ron thought to himself then changed his mind. "Actually, she's pretty pised off at you right now," he corrected himself.

Kim sighed deeply. "Yeah...she should be. I haven't exactly been acting myself recently..."

"Yeah, I....I noticed. Giving orders and generally acting like Bonnie: yeah, that's not you."

"You know...I have a perfectly good explanation for that..." Kim dropped her pencil on the desk, signaling that she had finished her homework. "Which is why I called you over here."

"Oh...well...couldn't you have told me at school?" Ron asked.

"Hmm...I guess I could've, but this is a much better environment to...sigh express my feelings..."

At that moment, Ron started to feel the butterflies going around in circles in his stomach. His palms and his forehead were both starting to get a little damp.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

She looked Ron straight in the eyes, and moved closer to him, touching his shoulder with her right hand. "Ron. After a few days of living in this mature body, I've come to realize a very hidden, yet very powerful emotion inside of me. I just feel that...I can't hold it in any longer. I've been trying to send you 'hints' all week to try to make you jealous but...don't take this personal, but you can be pretty dense at times."

Kim paused to make sure that she really wanted to tell Ron her secret. She looked almost as nervous as Ron was, or so it seemed. An unimaginable thought crossed Ron's mind but he soon brushed it aside.

"I love you."

'Oh, never mind...' and the thought came back into his head...

Ron was lost for words. "You...you...what?"

"I love you Ron. I have ever since we've been in high school together. I've always really liked you, from Pre-K to Middle School, but it was only until a few years ago that I admitted to myself that I...REALLY like you," she said, innocently. "And just this year, my feelings have been getting even stronger...because..." she stopped.

The gaze in Kim's eyes immediately changed from an innocent school girl to a hungry predator. "...you're just so...irresistible."

Ron's legs and his whole body froze in place, kind of like how he did with every pretty girl he met, but much worse.

"You're always nice to everyone, you're always in a good mood, and you always know how to make me laugh..."

Kim firmly grabbed hold of Ron shoulders this time and slammed him on the bed.

"Which is why I like you...and I want you. Bad."

"Woah, woah, woah," he said, pulling himself up. "Woah, Kim. This uh...This isn't right-"

"Oh but it IS right, Ron," Kim interrupted. "C'mon...can you honestly say that you've never taken a moment out of your life just STARE at me? Haven't you ever thought to yourself, 'Wow, Kim's hot.'?"

"......uh...." Ron couldn't lie...it was true...

"And now that I'm matured and 'ready' for this...why don't we...

"No!!" Ron spat. "This isn't the real Kim. I don't know who you are, but my best friend would never say anything like that."

Ron didn't even know how right he was...it, literally, wasn't the 'real' Kim, but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"C'mon..." she slurred. "Come closer at least...I'm not gonna hurt you. After all, this IS all about how I feel towards you."

He moved an inch or two in the direction of Kim before she grabbed his wait and slammed him on the bed again. This time, she landed on top of him. From that view, she could see (and feel) how red Ron's face was.

"No need to feel uncomfortable, Ron." She was now completely on top of him, her legs on both sides of his hips, and her arms tightly holding down his shoulders. Ron tried to resist but part of him was holding him back. He knew that this whole thing was as wrong as anything he had ever encountered, but deep in his mind, it felt so right...plus, it helped that Kim was stronger than he was.

"Ron...I...I..." she whispered in his ear. Her legs started to twitch, making a slow motion up his hip area...and her mouth was moving ever so close to his. She was so close that Ron could feel her heavy breathings on his face.

"Oh..." Kim giggled. "I see your ahem bottom half is as excited as I am..."

"...No Kim," Ron pleaded. "This...this isn't-"

"Right? You already said that, Ron. And I already told you...this is right, and both of us know it."

Ron could hear the slight jolting from the bed springs. This moment...was, honestly, his most desirable dream...could he let it just slip away? No matter how bad it was?

It was then that Kim took her hands off of him, and started to take off her shirt, and he could see a piece of her lacy black bra...

"Yes," he sighed. "I have to."

Ron seized the opportunity to push Kim off him and onto the other side of the bed, while he made a run for the door.

"Sorry Kim! I don't know what's going on, but I can't deal with this!" he yelled, already downstairs. "See-ya at school!" he said half-jokingly.

"No! Wait!!" she yelled, but he was already long gone.

'Wow, that boy can run...' she told herself.

Kim slapped her forehead and threw a tiny computer chip, so small that Ron didn't even notice it in her hands, against the wall, shattering its fragile interior.

"Dang it! ARGH!" she scolded herself. "So close..."

JOKE OF THE DAY:

While Adam was proudly showing off his apartment to some friends late one night, he led the way to his bedroom, where a big brass gong was sitting. "What's that big brass gong for?" asked one of his friends.

"Why, that's the talking clock," Adam replied.

"Oh, how does it work?" Adam's friend questioned.

"Just watch," Adam said, giving the gong an ear-shattering hit with the gong handle. Suddenly, someone on the other side of the wall screamed, "For God's sake! you ahole! it's 4:00 am in the freaking morning!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I read everyone of them, and I really do consider them. I'm not going to change the rating because I warned that that chapter was PG-13ish and most of the story isn't. This wasn't supposed to be a "dirty" story. Anyway, I came up with a great idea (in my mind...) for a new fic but I'm gonna finish this one before I start it. I'm pretty sure you'll all like it.

Enjoy

Ron ran home as fast as he could, not stopping for anyone or anything that got in his way. In fact, he actually passed his house before he realized he wasn't going anywhere. When he got home he slammed the front door shut and went straight to his room.

"Hey Rufus, where's Mom and Dad?" he asked, out of breath.

Rufus got off his exercise wheel looked at him strangely. "Gone. I dunno..."

"Oh...well the weirdest thing just happened and-"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"What the heck was that?"

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

"That kinda sounds like...the Kimmunicator. But where is it?"

"Remember? squeaksqueak Gave you one, too." Rufus pointed out the fact that Ron was given his own Kimmunicator.

"Oh yeah...that's right, huh Rufus? Wade gave it to me last month. I never used it though...guess I never thought I needed it..."

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP

Ron answered. "Yo. What's up Wade."

"Hey Ron," Wade greeted. "How ya doin?"

"Uh...alright, I guess..." Ron said uncertainly, not sure if he should tell Wade what just happened. "Why'd you call?"

"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting the last few days. I didn't mean to act like such a jerk. It's just, you know, Kim made me kinda crazy when I saw her like that..."

"Heh. No sweat Wade. We're still buds."

"Good. And don't worry, I've gotten over Kim. It took some neural surgery with my laser activated nanobot-"

"Uh huh...yeah...can you say it in a language that normal people can understand?"

Wade sighed. "Never mind. Just know that I can act normal around you two again."

"Okay...but speaking of normal, Kim hasn't exactly been acting like herself lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, well...it's just that-"

Just then, the door swung open.

"What the???" Ron turned around in surprise.

"Hey Ron..." Kim waved.

"K-K-Kim??? How'd you get inside my house???"

She smiled seductively. "You left the door open...and I followed you all the way from my house, just so I could apologize for my...'behavior'."

"Aren't we all?" Wade joked from the Kimmunicator.

"Hey Wade. Do you mind signing out? Me and Ron have some business to take care of..."

"......Eww!" Wade finally cried out. "I can take a hint. You two better not get too crazy. Remember, Ron's only a teenager. Later."

"No wait!! Wade!!" Ron said in desperation, but the blank screen of the Kimmuniactor didn't answer back.

"Now, where were we?" Kim said, closing the door. She slowly made her way toward Ron, adjusting her top slightly.

"Oh man..."

"What's going on?" Rufus asked.

"Beats me Rufus. But that's why I ran home so fast..."

"Oh..." Rufus nodded.

"Ron, come here. I don't wanna hurt you..."

"Stay away from me!" Ron ordered. "This is so wrong! I don't know...you know...wait......"

Ron paused and nervously thought back to the last few days. He thought about all the strange things that were happening, frantically trying to connect them. It didn't make sense, but he knew something was up.

"Where're all our parents?" Ron asked Rufus. He shrugged. "Both mine and Kim's parents weren't home and I haven't seen them all day. Not to mention Kim's brothers...or Josh. He wasn't at school today, and he's never absent."

Again, Rufus shrugged.

"In fact, didn't he go over to Kim's house yesterday?..." Ron said, thinking back to the conversation Monique had told him about. "Woah, this is too weird."

While Ron was talking to no one in particular, Kim overheard and was starting to get a little nervous herself. "What's the matter Ron? Don't you like me?"

"I do..."

"Then why don't you trust me?" she asked innocently.

"Uh. Because you tried to get me in bed at your house," he retorted.

Kim blushed. "...That really hurts Ron..."

He looked at her confusedly. "What hurts?"

Ron noticed that, all of a sudden, tears were welling up in Kim's eyes.

"sniff I told you my deepest, darkest secret and all you can do is shun me and run away from me. If you really didn't like me, you could've just told me...The only reason why I told you is because I thought you felt the same way..." A single tear slowly made its way down Kim's perfectly shaped cheeks.

Ron held the urge to laugh in Kim's face for her horrible acting. But an idea sprung up into his head so he decided to play along. "No...I...I do like you Kim."

"Yeah, you like me. Like me a friend-type way," she spat.

"No. I love you in a friend type way. I...I..." Ron gulped. "I like you in a...another way..." As he said that, his face reddened.

That confession even surprised Kim. She chuckled silently. "Oh Ron. Come here..." she said, motioning for a hug.

He grinned and walked to Kim with open arms. As they embraced, Ron couldn't help but feel uncomfortable because of the 'cushions' between him and her.

"Oh Ron, this is the way it was meant to be..." she sighed. "I love you."

While Ron was apparently preoccupied, just trying to keep his cool under this high pressure situation, Kim pulled out a small device from her pocket...

"Ron..." she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"...I'm sorry this didn't work out."

Kim swiftly raised her hand in the air and took a swipe at Ron's forehead but he ducked before she could attach the chip.

"What!? How could I have missed!??" Kim yelled out, now that Ron was on the other side of the room.

"Ha! I knew you were up to something!"

"Hmm...not as dumb as you look. You're kinda cute you're mad, too...maybe we DO have a future together..."

"Shut it. I'm not gonna fall for the same trick three times."

"Yeah, but I mean it this time..."

"I don't care!" Ron said, annoyed by her persistence. "You're not Kim! I don't know what happened to her, but I'm gonna find Kim where ever she is!"

"Oh, how cute. You and Kim would make such a cute couple."

"ARGH! Quit teasing me! What are you, anyway? Like a clone or something???"

"No you idiot, I'm a- wait a minute. I'm not gonna tell you."

"Fine with me..." Ron mumbled. "You stupid cyborgs are all the same..."

"I'm not a cyborg, moron!!!"

"Oh...uh...shape-shifter???"

"UGH!! Forget what I said about you being smart."

Ron smirked at the remark. "Oh really? Then would I do...THIS??"

Ron picked up the Kimmunicator on the ground.

"What're you doing?" Kim asked.

"Heh. If you were the real Kim, you'd know that the Kimmunicator has a paralyzing ray that I can activate...just like this!!"

He pushed the top button but nothing happened.

"..."

"..."

"Um...hold on for a sec. Just a slight technical difficultly..."

"You dolt. Only Wade can activate that function."

"...Oh..."

"Yeah. 'Oh.' Got any more bright ideas?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "You may not be Kim but you sure do have an attitude like her's..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Fearing a fight, Rufus scurried over to Ron's side of the room and crawled into his pocket in a hurry.

"I guess we're out of things to talk about Ron." Kim licked her lips then arrogantly tossed her hair to one side of her shoulder. "So let's just skip to the grand finale..."

As she said that, she raised her hand in the air again with the computer chip in her palm.

"Uhhh...hey look! Is that Orlando Bloom naked?" Ron pointed.

"Where!?"

Ron used the distraction to scurry through Kim's legs and make a run for the door. He did, and continued to the front of his house.

"What- Nobody tricks me like that!! UGH!! You are SO dead!!"

She chased after Ron while he got to the front door and sprinted into the streets. While he was doing that, Rufus got out Ron's cellphone and dialed Monique's number.

"Good idea, Rufus!" Ron said, panting like crazy. "Maybe she can help."

Ron looked over his should to see Kim just making her way out the door. She looked like a bull charging after its victim.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!!!" Ron yelled into the phone. All he heard was the ringing on the other end.

Finally, the phone came to life. "Hi!" Monique answered.

"Oh thank goodness! Monique, Kim's acting like a psychopath and she's chasing me down the street!!! Please help-"

"You've reached the cellphone of me. Monique. I'm not here right now, but please leave a message after the tone. Especially if you're a guy." Monique laughed on the other end then she was followed by a beep.

"Aw man!! Stupid answering machines!!" Ron handed the phone back to Rufus, in his pocket. In his other pocket, Ron pulled out the Kimmunicator that he stashed away, after he made a run from Kim. "Call Wade!" he ordered Rufus.

"Why can't you??" Rufus questioned.

"Uh. Kinda busy," Ron said, motioning towards Kim, who was gaining ground with every second.

Rufus quickly pressed a few buttons on the Kimmunicator before the screen flashed on.

"Wade!" Ron said greeted.

"Hey Ron," Wade waved from the comfort of his computer chair. "Why do you look so tired?"

"Because..." Ron huffed. "Kim...is...an...animal!"

Wade scrunched up his face and put his soda down slowly. "Ewww! Ron! I didn't need to hear that!" He shook his head disappointedly. "I don't need to know about Kim and your intimate relationships...I forgot that that's the reason I hung up in the first place..."

"NO! WADE! We didn't do anything like that!! Kim is chasing me down my block with some kind of small computer thingy in her hand and SHE'S CATCHING UP TO ME, PLEASE HELP!!!!" Ron said frantically.

"Oh... Oh my gosh!" Wade said, realizing the severity of the situation. "I know you don't have time to explain the rest of the story so I'll just tell you what you need to know."

"Okay! Hurry!"

"I found a way to change Kim back to normal."

"What!?!?!" Ron yelled into the Kimmunicator. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!?!"

"I thought you and Kim were busy..."

Ron growled. "I'll deal with you later Wade. Just tell me how to make Kim stop chasing me."

"Oh. Well, I can't do anything about that...but I CAN get Kim back to her normal age."

"Hmm...do you think Kim's any slower at 16???"

"...Doubt it."

"So this conversation's gonna have to wait. First I gotta address the OTHER problem with Kim. The one that seems a lot more deadly at the moment."

"Okay. Uhh..." Wade thought to himself. "I got it! This PROBABLY has something to do with Drakken and Shego, don't you think?"

Ron thought for a moment. "Hey, yeah! That's right! Drakken said he had a 'perfect plan', or something like that, the last time we fought. Maybe this is what he meant."

"Yeah. So get to Drakken's lair as soon as possible so we can put a stop to this."

"Right! I'm on it!" Ron assured him. He ran a few more yards before he realized one huge flaw in their plan. "Waaade!"

"What Ron?"

"Assuming that I can actually MAKE IT to Drakken's lair without getting hunted down by Kim, just how am I gonna beat Drakken AND Shego AND Kim with no help from my friends???"

"Uhh...oh yeah. Forgot about that."

"Aw man! This is hopeless!!"

"Wait. What happened to all your friends?"

"Well, actually, I don't have that many friends but Monique is gone and so are my parents and Kim's parents and even Josh! Though, I wouldn't have asked him for help, anyway..."

"Hmm..." Wade pondered out loud. "Hmmm..."

"Why'd you 'Hmm' twice?!? Can't you hurry up the thinking, Wade!?"

He looked back and he could already see Kim was only a few yards away.

"...I've got it!" Wade announced. "What about that Bonnie girl? Is she missing??"

"Uh...don't think so."

"Great! Then get over to her house and tell her to drive you to the docks where I'll have a transport waiting for you. The pilot will take you two to Drakken's lair."

"What!? No offense Wade but that plan is bologna!! (pronounced bolony, if anyone doesn't know that) There's...there's so many flaws in that, I don't even know where to begin!! First off, I doubt Bonnie would help me, even if it meant the difference between life and death."

"Just do it!!"

"Okay, okay..."

Wade signed out temporarily and Ron gave Rufus back the Kimmunicator. Without any more distractions, Ron focused on getting away from Kim and all the way to Bonnie's house. He just hoped Wade knew what he was talking about...and that Bonnie would be willing to risk her life for him...

'So basically...I'm a dead man...'

JOKE OF THE DAY (this joke goes along with the little dirtiness in the last few chapters...):

A little girl and her mother were out and about. The girl, out of the blue, asked her mother, "Mommy, How old are you?"

The mother responded, "Honey, women don't talk about their age. You'll learn this as you get older."

The girl then asked, "Mommy, how much do you weigh?"

Her mother responded again, "That's another thing women don't talk about. You'll learn this, too, as you grow up."

The girl still wanting to know about her mother, then fires off another question, "Mommy, Why did you and daddy get a divorce?"

The mother, a little annoyed by the questions, responded, "Honey, that is a subject that hurts me very much, and I don't want to talk about it now."

The little girl, frustrated, sulks until she is dropped off at a friend's house to play. She consults with her girlfriend about her and her mother's conversation. The girlfriend says, "All you have to do is sneak and look at your mother's driver's license. It's just a like a report card from school. It tells you everything."

Later, the little girl and her mother are out and about again. The little girl starts off with, "Mommy, Mommy, I know how old you are. I know how old you are. You're 32 years old."

The mother is very shocked. She asks, "Sweetheart, how do you know that?"

The little girl shrugs and says, "I just know. And I know how much you weigh. You weigh 130 pounds."

"Where did you learn that?"

The little girl says, "I just know. And I know why you and daddy got a divorce. You got an 'F' in sex."


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, seriously, I'm sorry for updating only once a week. I'd do more but school work is really piling up. Thanks for all my loyal readers and reviewers! Peace.

DINGDONG

"Ugh...who could that be?"

Bonnie irritably closed her text book and slammed her pen down on the desk. She stomped over to the door, making her way past Gigi, her little pet poodle, and opened the door without looking.

"Hello, Rockwaller residence...what the- Ron?? I mean, ahem what do YOU want?" she said, changing expressions quickly. When she saw him, though, she almost showed some compassion. "Ew. What happened to you?"

Out of breath and sweating profusely, Ron threw out his sentences as fast as he could. "Kim...is...chasing...me...please...HELP!"

Bonnie crossed her arms defiantly. "You came all the way to my house just so you could include me in your stupid game of hide and seek?"

"No! Kim...is...crazy!!"

Ignoring the urge to make a smart retort, Bonnie just looked at Ron strangely. "How so?"

"She...just started acting weird, all of a sudden...then, she tried to put this thing on my head...I don't know what it is, either, but she's still chasing me!" Ron gasped for air one last time before going back to normal breathing.

Finding his story to be hard to believe, Bonnie turned her back on him and annoyingly shook her head. "You two are so weird..."

"Wait!" Ron said, stopping the door before it closed. "I'm serious!...wait." He took a better look at Bonnie and squinted his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. "What is that?"

"What is what?" Bonnie sneered.

"THAT..." he pointed. "That shirt you're wearing...'I love Cuddle Buddies'...hey, Kim has that shirt, too. She never wears it anywhere but at home, though," Ron chuckled.

"Err...um..."

"And what's THAT?" Ron said, pointing to the stack of shelves behind Bonnie. "Woah...so many cute little animals...haha!" Ron laughed, realizing what was going on. "Bonnie! YOU like Cuddle Buddies, too??? Haha! When I found out that Kim still liked them, she made me promise not to tell anyone...aw crap, I just told you..."

Without thinking, Bonnie took off her embarrassing t-shirt and tossed off to the side.

"W-w-what shirt??" she asked nervously.

"That shirt...the one you just tossed over there. What, you really think I'm gonna fall for that?? I'm not THAT dumb..."

Bonnie instantly grabbed Ron by the shoulders and looked at him wide-eyed. "YOU. BETTER NOT tell anyone at school about this. No one can know about my..."

"...Obsession?"

Bonnie nodded. "Or else I will get you back so bad...so bad...that I can't even think about what I'm going to do."

Surprised, to say the least, Ron's face flushed red as he backed off a little bit and looked Bonnie in the face. "You uh...might wanna get fully clothed before touching me like that..."

"Huh? Oh. Hehe...my bad..." Bonnie turned even redder than Ron was and fetched her shirt from the floor, covering up her undergarments while doing so. "That never leaves the house either," she warned.

"I can keep my mouth shut...for a price," Ron grinned.

"Ew! My parents are home right now! I can't do that!"

"What?" Ron asked confusedly. It took him a while to get the message. "Oh...no!! I wasn't gonna ask nothing like THAT. I was just gonna ask you to drive me to the docks. In a hurry. Like. Now."

"Oh okay..." Bonnie blushed again. "Let me make myself decent first..."

"Alright but hurry up. I lost Kim at a corner but she might be coming soon..."

Bonnie nodded and ran to her room, mortified from the experience that had just occurred.

'Okay...' she thought to herself. 'Ron Stoppable...of all people...just learned my most embarrassing secret AND he saw me half naked. What else could go wrong??'

In a few seconds, only, Bonnie came back with a different shirt and wearing her same skin-tight jeans she had one before. Ron couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable around her.

"Get in the car," she ordered.

Ron did and she started the engine up before backing out of her unusually large driveway. In fact, her whole house was unusually big...

"Wow. Nice house you got here Bon Bon," Ron said casually.

"Whatever...and don't call me Bon Bon," she spat.

"Cuddle Buddies..." Ron reminded her.

She growled but continued to drive quickly and efficiently to the docks. Ron was surprised, but then he remembered how good of a driver Bonnie was when Kim and he took their drivers' tests at school. She got them there in practically no time.

When they got there, Bonnie was still as grumpy as ever. She stopped the car sharply, on purpose, so Ron would fall forward.

"Hey! Watch it!" he complained, holding on to his seat belt.

"Oops. Sorry," Bonnie said sarcastically. "What do you have to be at the docks for anyway?"

"I'm gonna take a helicopter to Drakken's Lair."

"To what?" Bonnie looked at him stranger than usual. "What is that?"

"Drakken's Lair. Ever heard of it?? Do you read the papers??"

"Drakken's...Lair? Is that like Disneyland or something?"

Ron laughed. "You're pretty funny Bonnie..."

"No. I was being serious."

"...Oh. Well, it don't matter. You're coming along anyway..."

"I'm WHAT!? I'm not going on some crazy helicopter ride to some Dragon's house!"

"DRAKKEN."

"Whatever! I'm not going anywhere! Why do you need my help anyway? You're like some super crime fighting hero, anyway? Right?"

"Aww... I'm flattered..."

"Don't be. By the look on your face I can tell that Kim probably does all the work. Doesn't she?"

Ron ignored the question and gave Bonnie a smirk. "If you don't come with me, I'll tell everyone at school about your Cuddle Buddies..."

She growled loudly at Ron, but finally stepped out of her car. "Ugh! Fine! Just don't expect me to pull out some kung foo-jitso like Kim would..."

"Great! You'll be my sidekick!"

"Sidekick?? I play second to no one. ESPECIALLY you."

"C'mon. You know you like me," Ron teased.

This made Bonnie's glare even more intense, though Ron could see her blush a little, too. "Look, just don't CALL me a sidekick and we'll be fine."

"Alright whatever..."

Ron led the way to the familiar landing spot, where he found Hugo, the helicopter pilot waiting for them.

"Kim...Possible?" Hugo asked them, using a very noticeable Spanish accent.

"No, Hugo. Kim's not here. But I'm her friend Ron Stoppable."

"Ron...Stoppable?"

"Yes Hugo. I...am...Ron...do...you...remember...me?" Ron asked slowly.

Hugo grunted then nodded his head. "You break my windows?"

"...Uh...yeah, I guess I kinda did..." Ron said, thinking back to the last time they had met.

Hugo glared at Ron, similar to Bonnie's reaction earlier, but he took a seat in the helicopter, signaling that he was ready to go.

"Heh. I see you two get along pretty well," Bonnie remarked.

Ron grinned sheepishly then opened the passenger side door of the helicopter. He waved his hand to Bonnie. "Ladies first."

She didn't say a word, but Ron almost saw a smile curling on her lips.

He closed the door once both of them were seated and buckled in, then they both waited for the steady liftoff of the helicopter.

A little later...

Surprisingly, Ron and Bonnie hadn't said a word since liftoff. In fact, it wasn't until Bonnie spoke up that Ron stopped staring out the window.

"Hey," she said softly.

Ron turned slowly. "Yeah?"

"You haven't talked in a while. I'm just checking to make sure...you know...that you're..."

"...alright?" Ron finished her sentence.

"...Yeah," she sighed. "I always thought you were kinda loud."

"I am...but I can be serious, too. I was just thinking about what we're gonna do when we get there..."

"Oh...hey."

Ron looked at her again. "Yeah?"

"How come you and Kim always hang out together but you've never gone out?"

Ron blushed. He wasn't expecting the interrogation from Bonnie. He was surprised that she even cared...but she did look pretty nice right now...maybe her mean front was nothing but a shield to protect her true insecurities...

"Hey! I was talking to you! Don't just look away like that!"

Or maybe not...

"I don't know...how am I supposed to answer a question like that?"

"With the truth...unless you're hiding it or something..." Bonnie teased.

"..."

"...So you DO like her! I knew it!" Bonnie said outloud.

Ron smiled good-naturedly. A few seconds of talking, and he had already started feeling more comfortable around Bonnie. Weird... "Hey, don't tell anyone though. Or else I'll tell them about YOUR little secret."

"Deal." Bonnie chuckled. "So how come you've never told her about your little crush?"

"Because...she's like Ms. Perfect. How is she supposed to like a guy like ME?"

"...You should tell her."

"Yeah right..."

"No really." Bonnie gained eye contact with Ron. "Just ask her if she wants to go to the movies or something. And if she thinks you're asking just as a friend, tell her that you'll pay for it. That's always a sure-fire hint..."

"But..."

"Believe me Ron...I don't know why I'm helping you...but you and Kim would make a good couple if either of you just said something about it."

Ron's face turned a dark shade of red.

"If ANY guy can make a girl as happy as you make Kim, then they should at least TRY going out."

"Wow...that's deep."

"Eh..." Bonnie shrugged.

Ron laughed. "Are you sure that Kim likes me?"

"No."

"What?? Then why're you trying to get me to ask her out??"

"BECAUSE, that's the right thing to do...it's also the MANLY thing to do, instead of just sitting home, daydreaming about it."

Ron grinned nervously. He knew deep down that Bonnie was right, but he was having second thoughts about it.

"And don't have second thoughts about it."

'Wow. Is she like a mind-reader??'

"Worst that could happen: you ask Kim out, she says no, you feel bad for about a week, then you two gradually start talking to each other again, and you end up back to where you started."

"...And what's the best that could happen?" Ron asked curiously.

"Hmm...best case scenario: you two go out and have a great time, you end up staying as a couple until you get married, and you get the one thing that every guy wants..."

"A happily married spouse to live my life with for better or for worse?"

"Pft No. All you guys want is-"

"We're here!!" Hugo announced from the pilot's chair.

Ron and Bonnie looked out the window to see the shady refuge of the one and only, Dr. Drakken.

"...Hey. Bonnie."

"What?" Bonnie asked, reverting back to her cranky old self.

"Thanks for having this little talk with me..."

"...You're welcome..." she muttered.

"What was that?"

"I said, 'whatever.'"

Ron shrugged and handed her a mission outfit. "Here. This is Kim's. I'll turn around so you can get dressed first."

Bonnie nodded and began to undress. "Wow. This thing actually looks pretty sexy."

Ron gulped nervously.

Bonnie heard this and laughed at him. "I know you think this thing looks good on Kim..." she said slyly.

"...Kinda..."

"Well...if it looks good on Kim, it'll look even better on me," she announced.

Ron waited a minute or two for Bonnie to get herself dressed. "Done."

"Whew. Thank you. My eyes were beginning to see stars!" Ron said, opening his eyes.

"Haha...you ACTUALLY closed your eyes? I was SURE that you would've tried to get a sneak peak."

"Nah. Already seen that at your house."

Bonnie laughed again. "...You're sweet. So gentlemanly. Don't think I'm coming on to you or anything, but I wished more guys were like you..."

"That's what all the girls say..." Ron mumbled. "Except Kim..."

JOKE OF THE DAY:

A psychiatrist was conducting a group therapy session with three young mothers and their small children. "You all have obsessions," he observed.

To the first mother, he said, "You are obsessed with eating. You've even named your daughter Candy."

He turned to the second mom. "Your obsession is money. Again, it manifests itself in your child's name, Penny."

At this point, the third mother got up, took her little boy by the hand and whispered, "Come on, Dick, let's go."


	13. Not a real chapter: good and bad news

Hey guys. I've gotten a lot of positive responses for this story, and a lot of people have been asking me to finish this story. I love ya'll for that.

There's good news and bad news:

I'll start with the bad news….as you can tell, I've been too busy with my life (social, educational…) to continue with the story, and I can't work on it until probably sometime in June.

Good news: I will finish the story when I have time. Please, to everyone who's reading the story and new readers, give me some time and I'll comply with your wishes.

Thanks for the positive reviews. I'll be BACK haha

To Lonestarr: when I finish this story, I'll try to finish those too

Oh and did anyone else see So the Drama? Loved it…


End file.
